Princesse perdue dans le Nord
by Menthe et Calament
Summary: Alors qu'Eddard est peu convaincu à l'idée de céder Sansa à Joffrey, Robert cède la main de sa fille à l'aîné des Stark. Myrcella se retrouve alors sous la tutelle de lady Catelyn après que le seigneur de Winterfell ait accepté le poste de main du roi. La princesse du Trône de fer va se retrouver à devoir lutter pour ne pas se faire dévorer par ses nombreux ennemis cachés.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut !**

 **Bon alors je me lance dans mon 1er projet d'écriture. Dans cet AU de GOT, Myrcella se retrouve promise à Robb et doit rester à Winterfell. Je vais essayer d'imaginer ses propres péripéties alors que Westeros se trouve plongé dans la guerre civile. Tout sera donc uniquement du point de vue de Myrcella.**

 **Je vous laisse donc à la lecture ^^**

* * *

L'ensemble de la cour était en deuil suite au décès de Jon Arryn, la main du roi. Lady Arryn et son fils Robert avaient quitté le Donjon Rouge alors que leur époux et père n'avait pas fini de recevoir les rites mortuaires. Cette fuite la laissa songeuse. Pourquoi fuir le palais si précipitamment ? Elle savait que si son père, le roi Robert, venait à mourir, elle s'accrocherait à lui et serait incapable de retenir ses larmes. L'ambiance morose du palais qui régnait depuis empoisonnait également son humeur et Myrcella ressentait plus que jamais l'enfermement qu'elle subissait au Donjon Rouge. C'est donc avec une joie immense qu'elle accueillait ce voyage pour le Nord.

Ces dernières années, la princesse avait développé une obsession pour les voyages. Elle n'espérait pas quitter Westeros ni même se rendre à Lancehélion ou sur le Mur, sa situation lui interdisait rigoureusement de quitter Port-Réal. Malgré cela, elle avait tenté de négocier pour se rendre à Peyredragon où se trouvait sa cousine Shôren ou à Accalmie, le domaine de son oncle Renly. Prise d'un élan de bravoure, elle avait même écrit elle-même un message à son grand père, Tywin Lannister, pour qu'il l'autorise à visiter Castral-Roc et Port Lannis d'où sa mère était originaire. Malheureusement, cette dernière fut mise au courant par le patriarche de la famille Lannister et Myrcella eut droit à une leçon sur le fait qu'elle était une princesse et que les princesses ne quittaient pas le foyer mis à part pour se marier. Myrcella abandonna l'idée et parvenait mal à cacher sa contrariété. Sa seule consolation résidait dans les livres. Elle aimait s'imaginer aventurière ou exploratrice explorant les contrées lointaines d'Essos ou simple troubadour, colportant en chanson ses histoires dans tout le pays.

Son amour pour les livres lui avait été inculqué par le plus jeune frère de sa mère. Alors qu'elle savait tout juste écrire, oncle Tyrion lui avait offert un carnet vierge. Elle s'en servit principalement d'outil pour s'entraîner à la calligraphie et y notait parfois quelques phrases ou citations qui la marquaient. Elle se prit également de passion pour la chanson et se mit à écrire des vers dans ses carnets suivants. Elle demanda à son père des cours de musique et à 8 ans, la princesse reçut son propre luth avec un précepteur attitré. Ainsi, dès ses 9 ans, Myrcella commençait à écrire des poèmes qu'elle chantait à son petit frère. Elle apprit aussi à jouer de la flûte pour son plaisir. Après tout, elle restait dans ses quartiers au palais et ne dérangeait personne. Parfois même sa mère venait l'écouter en admirant sa voix de rossignol avant de lui rappeler d'en profiter tant qu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant.

Un jour, elle épouserait un puissant seigneur ou un prince pour assurer à sa famille de bonnes alliances et lui donnerait des enfants à son tour. Intelligents, braves et nobles qui serviraient à leur tour les intérêts de des familles Barathéon et Lannister. Cette époque marquerait la fin de ses loisirs inutiles comme la musique, la lecture et l'écriture vu qu'elle devrait se consacrer totalement à son époux. Elle espérait juste que son futur époux l'accepterait telle qu'elle était et serait tolérant à son égard pour qu'elle puisse continuer à faire ce qu'elle aimait. Elle ne voulait pas diriger. Elle le ferait si nécessaire, Cersei s'assurait qu'elle reçoive la meilleure des éducations qu'une future lady puisse avoir, mais Myrcella était bien différente de sa mère. Jamais elle n'oserait défier son époux face à son conseil en entier et elle ne chercherait certainement pas à s'opposer sans arrêt à lui. Elle lui ferait part de ses opinions bien évidemment, mais à l'abri des regards, dans leur intimité.

Elle savait que le conseil entamerait bientôt les débats sur son mariage. Elle n'avait pas encore saigné mais la couronne avait besoin d'alliances. Peut être qu'elle épouserait un noble chevalier comme Loras Tyrell de Hautjardin. Une telle alliance était parfaitement possible. La maison Tyrell faisait partie des plus puissantes de Westeros et possédait sans aucun doute les terres les plus fertiles du continent. De plus, leurs relations n'étaient pas vraiment au beau fixe vu qu'ils avaient pris le parti du roi Targaryen pendant la révolte. Ce mariage rapprocherait les familles Barathéon et Tyrell qui pourraient peut-être mettre les vieilles rancœurs de côté. D'autres fois, elle s'imaginait épouser un de ses cousins éloignés Lannister de Castral Roc comme Lancel pour préserver l'union entre les deux maisons. Mais d'autres fois, dans ses rêves, elle s'imaginait épouser un prince de Dorne ou un noble du Nord aux cultures si différentes des autres grandes régions. Peut être même qu'elle partirait pour une des cités libres d'Essos afin de favoriser les échanges commerciaux entre les deux continents. Des rumeurs circulaient racontant que le seigneur Arryn voulait arranger des alliances entre le Nord, le Val, dont il était le seigneur, et leur famille en mariant Myrcella à son fils et Joffrey à une des filles Stark. Le jeune Robert Arryn vivait avec eux à Port-Réal mais Myrcella se voyait mal l'épouser. Il n'était qu'un enfant encore accroché au sein de sa mère, littéralement. Cersei ne manquait pas d'en faire la remarque à lady Arryn mais cette dernière adorait son fils et ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle. Serait-elle aussi protectrice de ses enfants quand elle serait mère ? La princesse avait encore du mal à se projeter dans cet avenir. Heureusement pour elle, le décès du seigneur du Val sembla avoir enterré ses projets.

Quelques jours après la mort de Jon Arryn, leur père leur annonça qu'ils partaient tous pour Winterfell. Sa mère était indignée. Pour elle, les nordiens n'étaient rien d'autres que des sauvages et même si elle disait respecter les Stark, Myrcella savait qu'elle les détestait. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où sa mère lui avait expliqué que les lions et les loups ne pouvaient pas cohabiter ensemble. Elle avait osé répondre une fois qu'elle n'était pas une lionne mais une biche et que les Barathéon s'étaient toujours bien entendus avec les Stark. La réaction de sa mère ne s'était pas faite attendre. Elle avait abandonné son ouvrage et s'était levée avec un regard furieux en la fixant droit dans les yeux. _Tu es ma fille, le sang des Lannister coule dans tes veines autant que celui des Barathéon. Tous nos voisins sont des ennemis. Ecoute les Pluies de Castamere pour savoir comment les lions défendent ce qui leur appartient. Les Stark ont toujours envié nos provinces riches ou fertiles depuis leur pauvre pays. Ne te méprends pas, si tu ne t'y attends pas, ils te dévoreront comme la pauvre petite biche que tu crois être._ Sur ce, elle avait rangé son travail et l'avait abandonné. Ce fut l'une des rares fois où Myrcella vit sa mère autant contrariée par sa faute. La fillette de 8 ans qu'elle était alors s'en était voulue et s'était excusée le soir même pour son attitude. Sa mère l'avait immédiatement pardonnée et l'avait prise dans une étreinte maternelle qui la réconfortait toujours.

Face à la colère de sa mère, elle afficha un air neutre pour ne pas jeter d'huile sur le feu. Une princesse savait rester discrète lorsque la situation l'exigeait. Mais secrètement elle jubilait. Elle allait enfin voir ce qui se trouvait derrière les murs de la capitale. Elle voulait voir les campagnes, les châteaux, les rivières. Tout ce qu'elle connaissait du monde extérieur se limitait aux remparts de Port-Réal et aux gravures et croquis dans des livres. Elle voulait voir le vert de l'herbe, le gris pâle du ciel du Nord, le vert, le brun et le gris des montagnes du Val. Elle voulait voir le mélange subtil et intense des couleurs hors de l'artifice de la capitale. Elle allait enfin savourer le monde tel qu'il était réellement.

Le voyage ne fut qu'une succession d'émerveillements pour la princesse. Quand le convoi s'avançait, elle ne lâchait pas ses yeux de l'extérieur alors que Tommen restait dans les bras de leur mère. Cependant, pour s'occuper, il venait parfois la rejoindre près de la fenêtre d'où ils observaient les nuages ou les paysages. Oncle Jaime venait souvent à leur niveau pour les rappeler de fermer la litière pour ne pas salir leurs tenues. La princesse cédait à chaque fois avec regret. Cependant, dès que le roi décidait de marquer une pause, Myrcella descendait toujours en premier. Elle se délectait de la sensation que lui offraient la terre et les cailloux sous ses chaussures si différente des pavés lisses et baignés de soleil de Port-Réal. Elle se laissait imprégner par les diverses odeurs nouvelles et plus ou moins agréables qui lui chatouillaient les narines. Ses yeux ne se lassaient pas du spectacle incessant que la nature lui offrait. Alors que son père partait chasser avec Joffrey, sa mère ne sortait que rarement de la litière d'où elle prenait le thé avec ses dames de compagnie. La princesse, quand à elle, préférait s'aventurer dans les prés et les champs alentours, cherchant à caresser les animaux domestiques qui paissaient ou fabriquant des bouquets qu'elle offrait à ses proches et ses servantes. Lors du 4e jour de voyage, elle s'était aventurée dans un champ recouvert de boutons d'or et en avait cueilli toute une brassée. Une fois le cortège reparti, elle avait cherché à en décorer la magnifique chevelure d'or de sa mère. Il fut difficile de la convaincre au départ mais elle avait fini par céder. La mère et la fille se tressèrent les cheveux en y incluant les petites fleurs jaunes. Au final, les suivantes et Tommen se prirent au jeu. Lorsque le cortège marqua une nouvelle escale, les jeunes femmes et les dames sortirent avec leurs boutons d'or entremêlés dans leurs coiffures. Oncle Jaime s'extasia devant la beauté des deux plus belles femmes de Westeros. Oncle Tyrion déclara que si elle n'était pas sa nièce, il la demanderait en mariage. Myrcella rosit de plaisir aux compliments de ses oncles.

Ce voyage se révéla comme une découverte sans fin pour la princesse. Elle se décida à collecter le plus de plantes possibles pour les garder avec elle quand elle rentrerait au palais comme souvenir. Oncle Tyrion lui passa un épais livre sur les maisons nobles de Westeros et lui expliqua qu'il lui suffisait de placer des plantes entre chaque page pour les faire sécher. Elle pourrait ensuite créer son propre herbier. Ravie par l'idée, elle poursuivit sa collecte avec encore plus d'enthousiasme qu'avant si c'était possible. Rapidement, sa collection s'étoffa de nouvelles fleurs, feuilles et herbes. Quand sa mère la voyait ranger ses échantillons, elle arborait cet air sévère qui montrait sa désapprobation. Cependant, ne recevant pas d'interdiction de vive voix, la princesse continuait sa quête sans se lasser.

Au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, Myrcella se rendit compte du climat plus rude qui l'attendrait vers le nord. Les vêtements de soie laissèrent place à des tenues plus chaudes en laine. Une fois dans les marais du Neck, la princesse sortit ses premières fourrures des malles pour se protéger du froid qui pénétrait à l'intérieur. Le territoire auparavant coloré et plein de vie devint plus gris, rude, froid. A Port-Réal, les gens parlaient du Nord comme d'une terre abandonnée, froide et infertile. Myrcella comprenait dorénavant pourquoi. Malgré cela, elle appréciait cet air sauvage, indompté et simple qui ce dégageait de ces landes arides et grises.

Finalement, après un mois de voyage, les murailles de Winterfell finirent par se dresser devant le cortège. Sa mère, comprenant que l'arrivée était pour bientôt boucla toutes les ouvertures. Myrcella commença à s'agiter sur son siège. Elle redoutait de voir à quoi ressemblait la famille Stark. Elle avait pensé que les Nordiens étaient des sauvages barbus qui s'habillaient de fourrure. Or, en croisant des villageois, elle n'avait pas remarqué de grande différences par rapport aux classes modestes de la capitale. Bien sur, ils portaient des vêtements de laine plus chauds que ceux en lin ou avaient un accent qui leur était propre mais ils ne ressemblaient pas à des monstres barbus comme elle le redoutait. Sa mère lui attrapa sa main et par une simple pression, la ramena dans le présent. Tommen était venu se réfugier dans les bras de sa mère, le pauvre était encore plus apeuré qu'elle. Myrcella n'allait pas se blottir contre sa mère, elle était une princesse quand même ! Cependant, elle serra la main de sa mère en retour, reconnaissante du réconfort qu'elle lui donnait.

Après un moment qui parut durer une éternité pour la princesse, ils s'arrêtèrent. Le laquais vint leur ouvrir. Les servantes furent les premières à sortir. Oncle Jaime retira son heaume, descendit de sa monture et leur tendit galamment sa main pour les aider à descendre. Quand vint son tour, Myrcella l'accepta avec grâce et descendit avec précaution, veillant à ne pas trébucher avec sa robe et son manteau de fourrure. Une fois au sol, elle rejoignit son petit frère alors que sa mère vint à ses côtés.

Myrcella examina l'avant du cortège. Juste derrière les porte bannières des Barathéon et des Lannister, Geoffrey se tenait noblement sur son cheval, adressant de faux sourires charmeurs à une jeune fille qu'elle devina être une enfant du seigneur Stark. Sir Sandor Clegane se tenait derrière lui, tel une ombre. Elle tourna alors son attention vers les personnes venues les saluer. En première ligne se trouvait sans aucun doute les fameux Stark avec les différents membres de leur famille et de leur cour derrière eux. Son père se tenait déjà devant l'homme qui devait être le lord de Winterfell. Ce dernier ressemblait aux descriptions que son père lui avait faites. Il était bien bâti et elle ne doutait pas qu'il devait être un combattant aussi redoutable que son père. Du fait qu'il soit agenouillé devant son roi, elle ne pouvait pas clairement l'observer amis elle remarqua qu'il portait une barbe et que ses cheveux devaient descendre jusqu'au cou. Peut être que les Nordiens les laissaient pousser pour se protéger du froid. Elle même le sentait malgré sa robe et son manteau. Le roi l'invita à se relever, ce dernier leur obéit et toute la cour des Stark suivit. Alors que le seigneur du Nord le saluait, Myrcella vit son père l'étudier.

\- Tu as grossi.

La princesse retint un grognement amusé. Elle ne put cependant réprimer le sursaut des épaules qui lui valut un regard de reproche de sa mère. Lord Stark lança un regard amusé et interrogateur à son roi alors que toute la cour semblait attendre dans un silence tendu la réponse du gouverneur du Nord. Finalement, les deux hommes se mirent à rire de bon cœur en s'enlaçant comme de bons vieux amis. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement alors que l'atmosphère devint rapidement plus détendue.

Elle suivit des yeux son père saluer les membres de la famille Stark. A la gauche du chef de famille devait se trouver lady Stark. La princesse se rappelle qu'il s'agissait d'une des filles Tully et donc de la grande sœur de Lysa Arryn. Il était évident que toutes deux étaient de la même famille. Elles partageaient la même chevelure aubrune et leurs traits de visage se ressemblaient beaucoup. Cependant, Catelyn Stark avait un visage beaucoup plus doux et joli que sa sœur et ne possédait pas cet air pincé ni ce regard fou qui donnait à chaque fois des frissons à la princesse lorsqu'elle croisait lady Arryn au Donjon Rouge. Aux côtés de la Dame de Winterfell se tenait un enfant, plus jeune encore que Tommen. Tout comme son frère, il s'accrochait à la robe de sa mère comme pour se rassurer tout en observant discrètement les chevaliers du cortège. Il semblait tenir plus de son père que de sa mère avec ses cheveux sombres déjà ébouriffées. Son attention se porta ensuite sur le jeune homme qui se tenait à la droite de lord Stark. Elle le trouva remarquablement séduisant avec ses boucles aubrunes parfaitement coupées et ce visage élégant, encore plus que lady Stark. Elle sentit ses joues rosir et se dépêcha de dévier son regard avant que ses servantes ne remarquent son attitude peu convenable pour une princesse. Myrcella sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine et ses joues chauffer. Discrètement, elle prit une inspiration et se décida à ne pas croiser son regard. A la droite de l'aîné des Starks se trouvaient ses deux sœurs. Alors que la plus grande ressemblait fortement à sa mère et qu'elle se tenait droite et digne comme une dame, sa cadette semblait plus sauvage et ennuyée d'être venue ici. Physiquement, l'aînée était une Tully toute crachée. Pas aussi belle que la reine sans aucun doute mais Myrcella ne doutait pas qu'elle figurerait un jour parmi les beautés de Westeros. La cadette au contraire n'avait aucune des caractéristiques de sa mère ou se sa sœur. Elle était plus petite et trapue que son aînée. Malheureusement pour Myrcella, la jeune fille dut sentir son regard et se mit à la fixer avec un air de défi. La princesse se dépêcha de détourner le regard. Cette fille semblait prête à lui bondir dessus comme une jeune louve en colère. Enfin un autre des frères Stark fermait la ligne. Plus jeune qu'elle mais plus âgé que son frère, il observait oncle Jaime avec admiration. C'était vrai que son oncle était particulièrement beau avec son armure de la garde royale et qu'il était aussi un des chevaliers les plus réputés du royaume. Beaucoup de jeunes hommes l'admiraient pour ses exploits.

Sa mère s'avança vers le seigneur du Nord qui la salua d'un baisemain. La princesse restait en retrait, attendant que ses parents les présentent elle et ses frères. Mais alors qu'elle pensait que son père allait les introduire, il demanda à se retirer dans la crypte. Sa mère le lui reprocha mais il ne l'écouta pas. Myrcella se demandait quel était le lien avec la crypte, les morts et son père. Puis elle se rappela de Lyanna, son amour perdu. A chaque fois que le roi Robert leur racontait l'histoire de la rébellion, ses yeux s'allumaient de rage à l'évocation de l'enlèvement de sa promise par le prince des Targaryen et comment tout avait ensuite escaladé pour finir en révolte contre le roi fou. Apparemment ce fut Eddard Stark qui trouva le corps sans vie de la belle Lyanna. Son père épousa alors sa mère pour remercier les Lannister de l'aide décisive qu'ils avaient apporté dans la révolte. Elle se demandait souvent si c'était la raison pur laquelle il n'était jamais proche de ses enfants. Si leur mère s'appelait Lyanna et non Cersei, leur aurait-il montré plus d'affection ? Était-ce sa mort qui avait transformé ce guerrier redoutable qui avait vaincu le prince Rhaegar Targaryen en ce qu'il était devenu aujourd'hui ? Myrcella lui en avait toujours voulu. Pour elle, Lyanna lui avait pris son père même si en théorie ni elle ni ses frères ne seraient nés. Maintenant, elle accaparait toute son attention alors qu'il négligeait ouvertement sa famille bien vivante à la vue de toute une ville. La princesse sentit malgré elle ses poings se serrer dans ses manches et une boule lui nouer la gorge devant l'affront.

Finalement ce fut Cersei qui leur indiqua d'avancer à elle et ses frères. Myrcella obéit et se plaça entre Joffrey et Tommen. Quand sa mère la présenta, elle adressa une révérence qu'elle espérait gracieuse et digne d'une princesse à la famille Stark. Elle se sentir rougir devinant tous les regards posés sur elle. Contrairement à sa mère ou Joffrey, elle se sentait mal à l'aise lorsqu'on lui portait de l'attention. Elle était généralement peu remarquée à la cour sauf lors des grands événements et ces fêtes la mettaient toujours profondément mal à l'aise. Généralement, cela ne durait jamais longtemps, elle n'était qu'une princesse et encore une enfant. Cependant sa mère l'avait prévenue que d'ici quelques années, les jeunes nobles allaient tenter de lui tourner autour car elle était la plus belle des princesses et deviendrait alors la beauté la plus convoitée du continent. Lady Catelyn présenta ensuite chacun de ses enfants qui effectuèrent une révérence à l'entente de leur nom par la matriarche.

Après les introductions, les domestiques furent conduits vers les quartiers où résideraient les invités pendant la semaine. Les enfants devaient reprendre leurs leçons. Myrcella suivit donc lady Sansa et Arya dans un atelier de broderie alors que Joffrey et Tommen partirent avec le maître d'armes de Winterfell et les autres garçons. Elle fut surprise de voir deux autres jeunes hommes suivre ses frères et les Stark.

\- Lady Sansa ? demanda-t-elle.

La jeune rousse se tourna vers sa compagne.

\- Qui étaient les deux jeunes hommes qui accompagnaient vos frères ?

Se rendant compte que sa curiosité était déplacée, elle se dépêcha de s'excuser.

\- Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû en parler.

\- Ce n'est rien princesse, se rassura Sansa. Il s'agit de Theon Greyjoy, le pupille de papa et de Jon Snow, notre demi-frère.

Myrcella remarqua que lady Sansa dit le nom de la 2e personne avec une once de mépris. Elle n'appréciait pas vraiment son demi-frère apparemment.

\- Snow ?

La septa des deux sœurs du Nord intervint.

\- Lorsqu'un enfant n'est pas légitimé, on le nomme Snow. Je crois que dans votre région on les nomme Waters.

Comprenant que ce jeune homme aux cheveux noirs était un enfant illégitime de lord Stark, elle n'insista pas d'avantage. A Port-Réal, les commérages allaient bon train sur les nombreux bâtards de son père mais jamais aucun n'avait été présenté au palais. Sa mère pouvait supporter bien des humiliations mais elle n'aurait jamais toléré que ses enfants légitimes partagent le même toit qu'un de ces bâtards. Ici Jon Snow semblait bénéficier d'une éducation digne d'un lord et accompagnait les frères Stark. Peut être que dans le Nord, ces enfants bénéficiaient d'un meilleur traitement que dans les autres royaumes. Les rumeurs racontaient qu'en Dorne, les bâtards étaient considérés comme des membres de la famille à part entière. Peut être que c'était la même chose ici dans le Nord. Non, lady Caleyn ne l'avait pas présenté avec ses enfants donc il n'était pas considéré comme un Stark à part entière. Peut être qu'il avait un statut particulier ? Elle chercherait dans un livre ou demanderait à oncle Tyrion plus tard.

La septa les conduisit dans une petite salle où trois jeunes filles étaient déjà présentes. Lya et Ana Umber étaient deux jumelles de l'âge de Sansa se ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau. Toutes deux se levèrent avec une parfaite synchronisation pour saluer la princesse de Port-Réal qu'elle était. La troisième fille, Wylla Manderly, les salua avec autant de respect. Myrcella ne put s'empêcher de tiquer face à l'apparence exotique de cette dernière. En effet lady Manderly avait les cheveux teints en vert criard et noués négligemment en une simple tresse large et en supplément de ses bijoux de métal et de pierres, elle en portait en corail. Si elle s'était mise à porter une queue de poisson à la place de jupes, elle l'aurait sans aucun doute prise pour une sirène

\- Bon maintenant, on va reprendre notre leçon de broderie les filles. Princesse avez-vous un travail commencé ou doit-on vous fournir un mouchoir ?

Myrcella accepta le mouchoir que lui offrit la septa et se mit au travail en compagnie des autres. Elle remarqua que lady Arya n'était pas très concentrée sur son œuvre à tel point que lady Mordane lui reprochait sans arrêt ses points trop grossiers et approximatifs. Ana Umber demanda à Myrcella comment on faisait pour tenir lors d'un voyage aussi long et la princesse lui répondit avec politesse. Progressivement, la conversation s'engagea entre les jeunes nobles. Seule Arya restait silencieuse, agressant son mouchoir et ricanant de dédain quand ses compagnes se mirent à parler d'étoffes et de mode. Soudain deux loups entrèrent dans la salle. Myrcella s'accrocha nerveusement à sa chaise résistant à l'envie de s'enfuir quand elle vit qu'aucune de ses voisines ne semblait s'en inquiéter.

\- Arya, Sansa ! Je vous avais dit de les enfermer ! Sortez-les-moi de là !

Les deux sœurs se levèrent pour prendre les deux loups avec elles. Quels compagnons ils faisaient ! Les deux loups ressemblaient à des louveteaux mais leur taille dépassait déjà celle d'un mouton ou d'un veau. Elle se rappela alors que les loups-garous étaient l'emblème de la maison des Stark. Cependant il s'agissait d'animaux sauvages et indomptables qui vivaient au-delà du Mur. Peut être qu'en les achetant bébés, les filles pouvaient parvenir à les dresser. Dans quelques années, elles seraient alors accompagnées de loups géants à leurs côtés. Ce n'était certes pas aussi impressionnant que les dragons légendaires des anciens Targaryen mais ces bêtes montreraient bien la puissance de cette famille aux yeux des autres cours. Jamais les Lannister n'ont eu de lions à leurs côtés et les Barathéon adoptaient rarement des cerfs, préférant les chasser. A la pensée du cerf des Barathéon, un vieux souvenir remonta à la surface. Oncle Renly avait offert à Tommen un petit faon qu'il avait immédiatement adopté et nommé Prince. Ce dernier gambadait dans les jardins du Donjon Rouge au plus grand plaisir du petit prince et de sa sœur et au plus grand dam des jardiniers. Hélas, Joffrey chassa l'animal pour s'en faire un justaucorps. Son petit frère en fut à jamais traumatisé et ni elle ni son frère n'osèrent plus recueillir d'animal vivant de peur de le voir un jour dans leurs assiettes ou en vêtement sur leur aîné.

Les deux loups-garous suivirent docilement leurs maîtresses hors de la pièce et Myrcella se remit à sa broderie. Cependant, en l'absence des deux filles Stark, les trois autres nobles n'osèrent poursuivre la conversation. Myrcella de son côté ne savait pas vraiment comment briser la glace et le groupe poursuivit sa broderie dans un silence assez gêné.

Après quelques temps, seule Sansa revint. Lorsque la septa en fit la remarque, Sansa se contenta d'hausser les épaules. La septa ne s'en formalisa pas d'avantage à la surprise de Myrcella. Septa Aurélia aurait ratissé tout le Donjon Rouge si elle avait osé s'absenter un seul instant à ses leçons. Ce fut Sansa qui relança un brin de conversation entre les filles. Sansa lui parla de sa passion pour la couture et le dessin et Myrcella lui confia son goût pour la lecture et la chanson. Sansa leur raconta également comment leur père et ses frères avaient trouvées cette portée de loups-garous dont la mère venait de mourir et don chacun de ses frères et sœurs avaient recueilli un petit. Lorsque la leçon fut terminée et que les servantes vinrent chercher Myrcella pour l'escorter jusqu'à sa chambre, la princesse avait déjà accepté d'essayer certaines robes que Sansa avait créées et de lui montrer quelques poèmes qu'elle avait écrit à Port-Réal le lendemain. Peut être qu'elle pourrait lui demander d'approcher Lady, sa louve, mais pas avant d'être certaine de ne pas mourir de peur face à l'animal.

* * *

 **Voila donc pour ce premier chapitre. J'accepte toutes les remarques tant et si peu qu'elles soient constructives. Si quelqu'un veut aussi se porter volontaire pour relire mon travail, je suis totalement pour. Je ne suis pas parfaite et je sais qu'il doit y avoir des fautes malgré mon attention et le correcteur d'orthographe.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut ! Bon ben me voila avec le 2e chapitre.**

 **guest : (je réponds la car je peux pas répondre directement à ta review) Merci ! Je suis contente que ce 1er chapitre t'ai plu ^^**

* * *

Du temps que la princesse restait avec les demoiselles du Nord, les servantes avaient pu porter leurs bagages dans leurs chambres. A son arrivée, elles avaient déjà préparé la robe pour le banquet de ce soir et arrangé le paravent dans lequel elle put prendre un bain chaud. Adana et Laïa l'aidèrent à enfiler sa tenue et commencèrent à s'affairer à arranger ses boucles dorées. Sa mère entra dans la chambre avec Tommen et congédia les deux servantes. Elles ne partageaient jamais ces moments réservés à la famille. Au départ, les trois frères et sœurs y participaient mais depuis quelques années, Joffrey s'accaparait de plus en plus leur mère et refusait de les rejoindre. Ainsi, en plus de ses autres devoirs, Cersei devait maintenant partager son temps entre Joffrey d'un côté et ses autres enfants de l'autre. Bien sur, son aîné allait être roi un jour mais était-ce une raison pour se montrer aussi égoïste ? Myrcella aimait ses deux frères mais avec les années, elle sentait Joffrey de distancer d'eux. Il se transformait lentement en un espèce de tyran au sein du palais royal. Tommen n'osait plus s'approcher de lui mais vu que sa violence ne laissait pas de traces physiques, Cersei mettait cela sur le compte de la trop grande sensibilité de son cadet.

Cersei prit la brosse et des pinces et entreprit de la coiffer. Son petit frère chercha dans sa malle un livre de chevalerie avant de s'installer sur le lit de sa sœur. Myrcella ferma les yeux et se détendit sous les mains expertes de sa mère. Aucun d'entre eux ne parlait. Chacun savourait ce moment de tranquillité en famille. Une fois les dernières mèches arrangées dans ses nattes, leur mère l'aida à se lever et la fit doucement tournoyer dans la chambre afin d'admirer sa princesse.

\- Vous êtes magnifiques, leur dit-elle. Une véritable princesse et un vrai prince.

Myrcella sentit ses joues chauffer face au compliment de sa mère. Récemment, elle avait dû se faire tailler de nouvelles robes vu qu'elle entamait une poussée de croissance et que son corps commençait à se féminiser. Elle redoutait davantage le jour où elle allait commencer à saigner. La tenue que ces servantes avaient choisi pour la soirée était surement l'une des plus raffinées qu'elle n'aie jamais porté. La roba alliait l'or des Barathéon à l'écarlate des Lannister et des broderies évoquaient les bois du cerf ainsi que des lions miniatures en trains de rugir. Plusieurs couturières avaient dû s'affairer pendant des jours pour lui arranger cette robe et elle-même l'avait enfilé déjà deux fois pour qu'elles puissent parfaitement l'ajuster à Port-Réal. Hélas, elle savait que cette robe ne serait portée que ce soir. Avec les changements que son corps subissait, elle doutait pouvoir encore la porter d'ici quelques mois. Elle aurait aimé que leur mère reste avec eux encore un moment. Malheureusement, elle devait encore rejoindre Joffrey mais promit de revenir pour les accompagner au banquet. Or il n'aurait pas lieu avant encore une paire d'heures. Pour occuper son frère, elle lui demanda comment s'était passé son après-midi à Winterfell. Le visage de son petit frère s'illumina.

\- C'était génial ! Nous nous sommes entraînés à nous battre mais Bran était plus fort que moi. Ensuite il y a eu la sœur de Bran qui est venue et elle sait trop bien utiliser l'arc mais Joffrey il était pas content parce que c'était une fille. Il a dit que les filles ont pas le droit de se battre. Elle était très en colère et ses frères ont dû la retenir et tout. Dis pourquoi elle sait se battre et pas toi ?

Prise de court par la question, Myrcella ne sut quoi répondre. Une fille ne se battait pas. Une fille apprenait à satisfaire son mari plus tard et à l'aider à s'occuper de la maison, du domaine ou du royaume en fonction de son importance. Une fille donnait à son époux des enfants et soutenait son mari dans leur éducation. Dans les légendes, il y avait bien quelques femmes guerrières mais elles étaient rares et avaient dû subir beaucoup de sacrifices. De toute manière, Myrcella ne se voyait pas tenir un arc ou une épée.

\- Normalement les filles ne se battent pas. Les hommes sont là pour les protéger.

\- Mais si Lyanna Stark avait eu une épée pour se défendre, peut être que Rhaegar ne l'aurait pas kidnappée et qu'il n'y aurait pas eu la guerre ?

Les interrogations de son cadet la mirent vraiment mal à l'aise. Etpourquoi ramenait-il toujours Lyanna Stark ? Cette femme avait déclenché une guerre et rendu leur père malheureux. Si elle n'avait jamais été promise à son père peut être que ses parents se seraient aimés comme dans les histoires et que le roi aurait été beaucoup plus proche de ses enfants. Myrcella regrettait la presque indifférence avec laquelle il les traitait. Tout ça à cause de Lyanna Stark.

De toute manière les filles ne tenaient pas l'épée. Sa mère lui disait que pour régner une femme devait être belle, intelligente et séduisante. Elle lui expliquait que le pouvoir était une chose bien plus complexe qu'il n'y paraissait. Pour une femme, il résidait notamment entre ses jambes. Myrcella ne comprenait pas vraiment la signification de cela. Puis elle portait rarement attention à ces leçons de Cersei. Elle n'aspirait pas au pouvoir, elle voulait juste épouser un seigneur avec qui ils apprendraient à s'aimer et auraient beaucoup d'enfants. Elle se surprit à se demander si sa mère aurait voulu apprendre à combattre. Elle était une femme forte, déterminée, courageuse. Peut-être qu'elle aurait voulu l'apprendre le Tywin.

\- Franchement, je n'en sais rien, se contenta-t-elle de répondre à son frère.

Son cadet afficha une mine légèrement déçue et quand Myrcella lui proposa de lire une histoire ensemble, ce dernier refusa. Tommen s'ennuyait et n'avait pas envie de rester assis à lire de vieilles légendes.

\- Dis Cella. On pourrait explorer le château ?

Au Donjon Rouge, leur jeu préféré était cache-cache. Le palais royal était immense et des dizaines de passages secrets reliaient le donjon à d'autres lieux. Shôren, Robert, Tommen et elle pouvaient passer des heures entières à se chercher aux quatre coins du Donjon Rouge. Son frère adorait explorer et trouvait toujours les meilleures cachettes. Ces jeux n'étaient certainement pas digne d'une princesse mais ce qu'elle pouvait s'amuser ! Myrcella mourrait d'envie d'explorer le château mais ses parents ne le toléreraient jamais. Finalement la moue suppliante de son petit frère eu raison d'elle.

\- D'accord. Mais je te préviens, pas d'histoires.

Tommen hocha la tête et attendit que sa sœur ouvre la porte. Le duo s'aventura dans les couloirs du château de Winterfell. Les étages grouillaient de gardes arborant les symboles des différentes maisons qu'ils représentaient. La princesse reconnut ceux des Barathéon et des Lannister qui leurs appartenaient ainsi que ceux des Stark. Elle vit également des soldats arborer sur leur torse une croix avec une silhouette à l'intérieur. Elle frissonna à la vue de ce symbole. Qui choisirait un homme crucifié comme blason de sa maison ? Il y en avait une multitude d'autres comme des tridents, des espèces de crocodiles et des ours mais ils ne la marquèrent pas autant et elle ne connaissait pas suffisamment les maisons nordiennes pour tous les reconnaître. Elle feignit l'assurance pour ne pas laisser voir que son frère et elle comptaient désobéir à leur mère. Son plan sembla fonctionner car personne ne les stoppa pour les ramener dans une de leurs chambres. Tous deux descendirent vers le hall. Des dizaines de domestiques s'affairaient comme des fourmis pour achever les préparatifs du banquet. Personne ne sembla porter attention à eux malgré leurs tenues habillées.

\- Si on allait dans les cuisines ? J'ai faim, soupira son petit frère.

Myrcella hésita un instant. Ce n'était pas vraiment convenable pour une princesse de se retrouver dans les cuisines. Cependant, l'odeur du festin qui les attendait la força à céder à la gourmandise. Elle adressa un clin d'œil à son cadet et les deux chenapans se faufilèrent au milieu des servants des Starks en espérant trouver les cuisines.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils descendaient, les serviteurs commençaient à les observer étrangement. De plus en plus mal à l'aise, Myrcella commença à douter de l'idée pourtant si séduisante de son cadet. Il faisait de plus en plus chaud et la princesse commençait à transpirer sous son manteau. Elle se demandait comment le château pouvait conserver ainsi la chaleur. Il devait y avoir des cheminées partout et la consommation de bois devait être astronomique pour conserver les feux actifs. Heureusement, la salle promise n'était plus loin mais face à tout ce fourmillement, les deux enfants hésitèrent à pénétrer dans la cuisine. Finalement, la gourmandise l'emporta et ils pénétrèrent dans les cuisines.

Des dizaines de cuisiniers s'affairaient devant les âtres des différentes cheminées. Des viandes cuisaient sur des broches, des ragoûts et des sauces bouillaient dans les marmites et les casseroles, des boulangers surveillaient les pains, les gâteaux et les tartes. Myrcella reconnut certains des domestiques qui les avaient accompagnés depuis Port-Réal. Sans doute qu'ils préparaient à côté des mets qu'ils connaissaient car elle appréhendait un peu de goûter les spécialités nordiennes.

Le duo s'approcha du four à pain. L'odeur du levain et du sucre leur titillait les narines, faisant gargouiller leurs ventres. Au palais, il était généralement interdit de pénétrer dans les cuisines et les serviteurs se dépêchaient de leur donner une petite pâtisserie avant de les faire vite sortir de peur qu'un garde les surprenne. Ici, les regards n'étaient pas inquiets ou méfiants. Une dame assez âgée vint même les voir et commanda de dégager un coin de table.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Vous voulez un morceau de brioche, une part de tarte ? Rickon est déjà passé avec son loup, vous auriez du voir le cirque, dit-elle les yeux rieurs.

Les deux enfants haussèrent les épaules. Myrcella appréciait n'importe quel dessert tant et si peu que ce soit sucré. La cuisinière leur lança un regard attendri et leur porta une tarte aux pommes encore tiède qu'elle découpa.

\- Tenez. Par contre n'en mangez pas trop, il ne faudrait pas que vous soyez rassasiés avant le festin.

Les deux enfants en prirent une part. Cette tarte était une merveille ! Elle avait déjà mangé des tartes aux pommes, mais jamais comme celle-ci et elle était délicieuse. Tous les deux se resservirent et Tommen, gourmand comme il était, en prit même quatre parts.

Finalement repus, ils quittèrent les cuisines. Myrcella voulait rentrer dans sa chambre, sa mère pouvait venir les chercher à tout moment mais Tommen, heureux par cette nouvelle liberté, voulait voir si les Stark s'entraînaient toujours. Myrcella en doutait. Eux aussi seraient rentrés se préparer, le festin attaquait dans deux heures tout au plus mais son frère refusait de la croire. Un compromis fut mis en place : Tommen les conduirait au terrain d'entrainement et s'il n'y avait personne, ils retourneraient dans leur chambre. Le marché sembla convenir au cadet et il se mit à trotter dans les couloirs, sa sœur sur les talons.

Cependant, pour rejoindre ce fameux terrain, il fallait sortir dans la cour boueuse du château et passer les écuries. Brusquement, son idée ne lui parut plus aussi ingénieuse qu'au premier abord. Alors que son frère se précipitait à l'extérieur, Myrcella hésita et commença à soulever ses jupons dans l'espoir de ne pas trop salir sa nouvelle robe. Quelqu'un s'entraînait à l'épée contre un mannequin dans la cour. Myrcella le reconnut comme un des garçons qui avait suivi les Stark au terrain d'entrainement juste après leur arrivée. Son frère escaladait une barrière à l'opposé du jeune homme et se mit à l'observer avec fascination. Sa sœur le rejoignit tant bien que mal, essayant de ne pas recouvrir ses souliers de boue.

\- C'est Jon Snow, dit-il à voix basse quand elle l'eut rejoint. Il est trop fort à l'épée ! Il s'est battu contre Théon Greyjoy et Robb Stark et les a tous les deux battus. Je serai fort comme eux un jour.

Myrcella hocha la tête en observant l'enfant illégitime de Winterfell. Elle n'avait jamais compris la fascination des hommes pour le combat. C'était violent, sale et dangereux. Elle resta cependant aux côtés de son frère alors qu'il s'amusait à essayer d'imiter les mouvements du jeune homme. Si seulement elle avait pris un livre, elle aurait pu s'occuper aussi. Le nordien ne les remarqua pas. Elle ne savait pas s'il faisait semblant ou non mais elle décida de rester silencieuse.

En dehors des murs du château, le froid s'avéra mordant pour la méridionale qu'elle était. Myrcella le sentait pénétrer sous son manteau et sa robe et ne put réprimer ses frissons. S'ils ne rentraient pas bientôt, ils allaient geler dans cette cour. Tant pis pour Tommen et sa fascination pour les épées : dans cinq minutes elle le traînerait à nouveau dans le château. A peine eut-elle pris sa résolution qu'oncle Jaime entra dans la cour. Il observa d'abord Jon Snow avec un air légèrement moqueur qui surprit la princesse avant de les remarquer.

\- Tommen, Myrcella ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

La princesse s'empressa de baisser les yeux sous le ton de reproche de son oncle. Jaime les protégeait et donnait parfois des leçons à Tommen sur l'art de la guerre et du combat. Elle l'appréciait beaucoup mais il rapportait toujours à sa mère leurs moindres faits et gestes. Elle préférait oncle Tyrion de ce côté-là. Comme elle, il adorait les livres et lui donnait toujours de bons conseils et lui sélectionnait toujours des ouvrages intéressants quand il passait à Port-Réal. Puis vu que lui et sa mère ne s'entendaient pas vraiment, ils pouvaient partager des secrets alors que c'était impossible avec Jaime.

\- Désolé oncle Jaime. On voulait juste voir l'extérieur du château et on est resté regarder lord Snow s'entrainer.

Elle vit son oncle tiquer à la mention de lord Snow mais son visage reprit presque instantanément son air réprobateur.

\- Sans escorte ? Es-tu inconsciente Myrcella ? Qu'aurais-tu fais si ton frère et toi vous étiez faits agresser ?

La lionne en elle se rebiffa.

\- On est encore dans le château et il y des gardes partout ! Ils nous auraient secourus.

Son oncle s'approcha d'elle et se baissa de telle sorte que ses yeux émeraude se trouvaient à moins de dix centimètres des siens.

\- Nous sommes en territoire ennemi Cella. Tu es une princesse et tu as donc beaucoup de valeur. Aucun endroit n'est sur pour toi ni pour ton frère, expliqua-t-il calmement. Si jamais quelque chose devait vous arriver, votre mère ne s'en remettrait jamais et moi non plus.

Mortifiée, elle se résigna à suivre son oncle dans les chambres, Tommen sur leurs talons. Personne ne dit mot sur le chemin du retour et une fois arrivés, oncle Jaime les laissa chacun dans leur chambre avant de poster un garde devant chaque porte. Maintenant, même Tommen ne pourrait plus la voir. Adana l'attendait déjà, l'inquiétude parfaitement lisible sur son visage.

\- Princesse, vous allez bien ? Mais vous êtes gelée ! Et vous êtes sortie sans gants ?! Rapprochez-vous du feu, je vais vous chercher d'autres chaussures.

La princesse observa ses mains et se rendit compte de leur couleur rouge voir violette de ses doigts. Elle arrivait à peine à les bouger. Se rendant soudain compte à quel point elle était gelée, elle s'exécuta et s'installa près du feu. Sa servante mis de nouveaux jupons et un manteau à réchauffer et retourna fouiller des chaussures dans une des malles. Le froid s'était tellement insinué dans son corps qu'elle ressentait à peine la chaleur des flammes. Quand Adana revint avec les fameux souliers, Myrcella se retira derrière le paravent pour se changer. Grâce à ses précautions, sa robe avait pu être préservée, les Sept soient loués. Elle n'osait pas imaginer la colère de sa mère si elle avait souillé sa nouvelle tenue. Au final, Adana avait déjà préparé un baquet d'eau chaude pour que la princesse puisse s'y réchauffer les pieds et l'attendait déjà avec une brosse pour rattraper les mèches blondes qui n'avaient pas tenu.

Sans occupation, la princesse demanda à sa servante de lui porter son carnet de notes, sa plume et de l'encre. Profitant de ce moment de solitude juste avant la soirée, elle relut et améliora quelques ébauches qu'elle avait réalisées au cours du dernier mois et entama un autre poème. Bercée par la chaleur de l'âtre, elle se surprit à rêvasser sur ce qu'aurait put être sa vie si elle avait une Stark. Bizarrement, ils ne correspondaient pas du tout aux sauvages dont elle pensait avoir affaire. Lady Stark et Sansa ressemblaient à de vraies dames. Bon Arya était une vraie sauvage qui préférait regarder les garçons se battre plutôt que d'apprendre à broder mais ça pouvait arriver. Renly lui avait parlé d'une fille de lord à Tarth qui pouvait battre les meilleurs seigneurs d'Accalmie au combat. Elle ne connaissait pas encore suffisamment les fils de lord Eddard pour s'en faire une opinion mais Tommen semblait plutôt bien s'entendre avec Bran et elle trouva Robb infiniment séduisant. Elle s'imagina alors à Port-Réal où son père aurait organisé un grand tournoi en son honneur pour l'annonce de ses fiançailles. Tous les prétendants du royaume devraient s'y affronter. Elle se représenta alors des centaines de chevaliers et vit plus distinctement les figures de Robb Stark et Loras Tyrell. Jusque maintenant, dans ce fantasme qu'elle aimait dresser, Loras en sortait toujours vainqueur et la nommait reine d'amour et de beauté mais dorénavant elle n'était plus si certaine de vouloir sir Loras comme gagnant.

Le bruit de quelqu'un qui frappa à la porte interrompit ses pensées et la princesse se leva pendant qu'Adana allait ouvrir la porte. La nuit tombait et sa mère venait la chercher pour l'escorter à la fête. Elle s'arrangea la robe, excitée de voir ce que les nordiens leur avait préparé.


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut !**

 **Donc me voila avec mon 3e chapitre. Je pense que je dois préciser l'âge des personnages au début du récit (en particulier ceux des enfants Stark et Barathéon) donc voila :**

 **Stark :**

 **Robb et Jon : 17 ans / Sansa : 13 ans / Arya : 11 ans / Bran : 10 ans / Rickon : 6 ans**

 **Barathéon :**

 **Joffrey : 15 ans / Myrcella : 11 ans / Tommen : 8 ans**

 **Autres**

 **Théon Greyjoy : 20 ans / Shôren Barathéon : 9 ans / Robert (Robin) Arryn : 7 ans**

 **Du coup je vous laisse à votre lecture en espérant que ce chapitre soit toujours à la hauteur.**

* * *

Au plus grand choc de la princesse, ce ne fut pas sa mère qui se trouvait derrière la porte mais Robb Stark. Cette dernière resta figée au milieu de la pièce, interdite. Pourquoi faillit-il qu'il vienne maintenant, alors qu'elle fantasmait sur lui et Loras à l'instant ?

\- Excusez-moi, je vous dérange peut être ?

Quelle idiote ! Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. Il ne l'avait pas surprise dans un moment d'intimité. Elle était parfaitement habillée et en compagnie de sa domestique, il n'y avait rien d'indécent au fait qu'il se présente devant sa porte. Si elle était surprise par son arrivée, il devait l'être encore davantage de sa réaction.

\- Non. Je m'attendais à voir ma mère. Veuillez m'excuser.

Il l'examina un instant avant de reprendre poliment.

\- Je dois vous accompagner à la salle du banquet. Vu que vous êtes nos invités, c'est de nôtre devoir de vous y escorter, expliqua-t-il à la princesse. Je pensais que vous seriez au courant.

\- Oh d'accord, hésita la princesse.

Il lui tendit galamment son bras qu'elle accepta. Ils sortirent de ses quartiers pour rejoindre les autres. Myrcella resta silencieuse et essaya de ne pas l'observer. Elle était suffisamment embarrassée comme ça. Les princesses savaient rester droites et dignes en toute circonstance. Elle ne se laisserait pas tomber dans le piège. Pourquoi les hommes n'étaient pas aussi séduisants à Port-Réal ? Elle devait absolument se reprendre ses esprits. Que dirait sa mère si elle la voyait rougir comme une vulgaire fille du peuple ? Et pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas prévenue du protocole ? Elle était certaine qu'elle leur avait ordonné d'attendre son retour quand elle est partie s'occuper de Joffrey. Ou alors sa mère ne l'avait pas prévenu pour la punir d'avoir quitté les quartiers sans escorte et sans autorisation. Elle devrait y réfléchir plus tard.

\- Alors comment vous trouvez Winterfell ? demanda l'héritier des Stark, sans doute pour essayer de briser la glace.

Elle continua de fixer le couloir droit devant elle. Elle redoutait de perdre ses moyens si elle croisait à nouveau ses yeux d'un bleu profond. Myrcella se connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'elle balbutierait et s'humilierait. Elle se rappelait encore de cette où elle avait croisé Loras Tyrell en compagnie d'oncle Renly dans les jardins, il y avait tout juste quelques mois. La pauvre n'était même pas parvenue à former une phrase correcte devant l'un des chevaliers les plus séduisants de Westeros. L'humiliation avait été totale et elle s'était retirée dans ses quartiers d'où elle ne voulait voir personne et osait à peine manger. Il avait fallu qu'oncle Renly vienne deux jours plus tard pour qu'elle puisse exprimer sa honte et son regret. Renly avait su trouver les mots justes et la princesse put sortir de nouveau et faire comme si de rien n'était. Elle n'avait cependant plus jamais osé croiser Loras sans au moins une compagne.

Et voila que maintenant elle se retrouvait seule face à Robb pour lequel elle se mettait à avoir le béguin à son tour. Elle n'humilierait pas le nom de Barathéon ou son statut de princesse une seconde fois. Elle conjura toute l'assurance dont elle se sentit capable et lui répondit sans même se tourner vers lui.

\- Plutôt agréable. Mieux que ce que m'imaginais, vraiment.

\- Votre robe est très jolie. Vous l'a-t-on taillée pour l'occasion ? poursuivit-il.

\- En effet, merci pour le compliment, répondit-elle avec raideur.

Devant sa fraicheur apparente, il eut l'intelligence de ne pas insister davantage. Myrcella s'en pinça la lèvre inférieure. Elle avait l'impression de ressembler à sa mère quand elle se retrouvait contrainte d'interagir avec des bannerets de son père. Pourtant le fils Stark se montrait courtois et poli, il ne méritait certainement un tel traitement de sa part. Quelle princesse elle faisait ! Et une petite partie d'elle se trouvait si bien à côté d'un jeune lord si séduisant. Cette partie voulait continuer de déambuler avec lui tranquillement pendant encore des heures alors que l'autre cherchait juste à en finir au plus vite pour mettre fin au malaise.

Une fois arrivé dans le hall, il l'escorta jusqu'à la porte d'où il prit sa main pour y déposer un baiser. Myrcella avait les joues en feu mais le remercia par une révérence qu'elle espérait gracieuse. Elle reconnut les jumelles Umber et Wylla Manderly déjà attablées et décida de les rejoindre. La sirène de Blancport lui présenta alors sa grande sœur : Wynafryd Manderly. Les deux sœurs partageaient certains traits mais Myrcella constata que l'accoutrement de l'aînée des Manderly se révélait beaucoup plus classique et moins tapageur que celui de sa cadette et qu'au lieu des cheveux teints d'un vert criard, ils étaient d'un châtain beaucoup plus ordinaire.

Myrcella avait été la première des enfants royaux à pénétrer dans la salle du banquet ce qui lui donnait la possibilité de contempler l'entrée de ses deux frères. Le petit Tommen semblait mal à l'aise avec la sauvage Arya et quand il lâcha sa main, la fillette partit s'assoir avec son frère en lui adressant un simple signe de tête. Ses parents n'auraient jamais toléré un tel comportement à Port-Réal. Le petit prince suivit sa compagne légèrement penaud et s'installa près du petit Rickon. Enfin, Joffrey entra en compagnie de Sansa. Son frère arborait ce sourire faux qu'elle détestait, il ne présageait jamais rien de bon. De son côté, Sansa resplendissait, plus heureuse que jamais d'être aux bras d'un prince. Comme presque tous les invités, la fille de Lord Stark était vêtue dans la plus pure tradition nordienne. Myrcella remarqua que les fleurs cousues sur la robe s'accordaient à merveille avec sa tenue mais elle trouva l'esthétique légèrement imparfaite témoignant que la jeune lady avait tenu à porter une tenue qu'elle avait elle-même personnalisée. Myrcella observa la robe avec envie. Jamais sa mère ne l'aurait autorisée à revêtir une de ses robes, surtout lors d'un événement public.

Sansa rejoignit leur table, les joues presque aussi enflammées que ses cheveux. Les filles des bannerets de lord Stark ne tardèrent pas à les taquiner sur leurs escortes respectives. Au départ mal à l'aise, Sansa et elle firent rapidement équipe pour se défendre et promettant de trouver les soupirants de leurs assaillantes pour s'en moquer aussi. Alors que les mets circulaient le long des tables, ses amies lui conseillaient les meilleures spécialités tandis qu'elle tentait de les initier à quelques plats du Sud qui circulaient.

A mesure que la soirée avançait, l'ambiance se réchauffait elle aussi. Myrcella, d'un caractère habituellement réservé, se laissa aller aux ragots et aux blagues de ses camarades. Elle ne cessait de lancer des regards à la table de Robb qui lui rendait des sourires aimables lorsqu'il s'en apercevait. Myrcella détournait alors la tête gênée et avec le cœur battant à la chamade. Elle avalait alors quelques gorgées de cidre de sa coupe pour retrouver ses esprits. Les autres filles se moquaient d'elle mais la princesse n'en porta pas rigueur. Sansa n'agissait pas guère mieux avec Joffrey.

La bonne ambiance agissait aussi sur son père. Elle le vit tripoter sans ménagement une des servantes de la maison Stark. La colère monta en elle. Son père pouvait embrasser toutes les femmes du royaume qu'il voulait mais ne pouvait-il pas épargner à sa mère la honte de devoir y assister et de subir une humiliation publique ? L'attention de la princesse se porta sur sa mère. Cersei arborait ce que Myrcella aimait appeler son « masque de reine ». Elle se tenait droite et digne auprès de lady Catelyn. Son regard sur les convives du festin demeurait froid et impassible. Myrcella n'osait jamais l'approcher dans ces cas là. Ses camarades eurent au moins le bon goût de ne pas soulever l'attitude de son père mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de voir leurs airs gênés lorsque le rire particulièrement puissant du roi résonnait au milieu des musiciens et des bruits du festin.

Alors que les viandes laissaient place aux pâtisseries et que les jeunes filles se servirent de gâteaux aux citrons, de tartes et d'autres douceurs, Sansa commença à approcher la princesse pour qu'elle puisse se présenter à la reine. Elle appréhendait légèrement de se retrouver seule face à son œil inquisiteur et Myrcella avait promis de l'accompagner. Les deux amies se levèrent de leur table pour adresser une révérence à la reine et à la dame de Winterfell. Lady Catelyn remercia la princesse d'un signe de tête accompagné d'un léger sourire. Sa mère resta impassible face à Sansa, l'étudiant avec son masque d'indifférence.

\- Comment trouvez-vous le Nord, princesse ? lui demanda lady Catelyn.

\- L'endroit semble être rude mais les gens y sont très accueillants. C'est bien moins effrayant que ce qu'on raconte, répondit en toute sincérité Myrcella.

\- Il est vrai que j'appréhendais moi-même cette région avant mon mariage.

\- Je suppose que ce doit être difficile de s'intégrer lorsqu'on a grandi dans une culture différente.

\- En effet. Mais heureusement pour moi, mon mari m'a toujours épaulée. Ses sujets ne m'ont pas accordé autant de confiance au départ mais avec le temps, la volonté et de la patience, j'ai pu faire de ce pays mon nouveau foyer, dit elle en adressant un regard attendri à son mari dans la foule.

Myrcella lui sourit. Lady Catelyn paraissait sincèrement aimer son époux. C'était si différent avec ses parents. Jamais sa mère n'aurait parlé en aussi bons termes du roi. D'ailleurs, Cersei n'avait pas encore adressé le moindre mot à son amie. Myrcella commençait à se demander ce qui se passait.

\- Tu es très belle, dit finalement sa mère à Sansa. Quel âge as-tu ?

\- Treize ans votre Grâce.

\- Tu es grande. Tu grandis toujours ? continua la reine de Westeros.

Si pour un étranger sa mère paraissait sans aucun doute aimable, Myrcella devinait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une façade. Les sourires de la reine étaient figés et froids. Il ne portait aucune chaleur contrairement à ceux qu'elle recevait. Visiblement, Cersei n'appréciait guère Sansa et Myrcella se demandait pourquoi.

\- Je crois bien votre Grâce, répondit Sansa avec grâce.

\- As-tu déjà saigné ? interrogea-t-elle brusquement.

La jeune Stark se figea. Myrcella elle-même sentait son malaise grandir. On ne posait pas ce genre de question à une noble en pleine réception. La pauvre Sansa sembla se paralyser, cherchant l'aide de sa mère. Finalement, elle lui répondit en toute sincérité qu'elle n'avait pas encore saigné.

L'atmosphère entre les deux mères et leurs filles était devenue étouffante pour la princesse. Elle redoutait d'avoir à subir un interrogatoire aussi stressant de la part de lady Catelyn en représailles. Mais ce fut sa mère qui allégea légèrement la tension en posant des questions plus conventionnelles à Sansa, sur sa robe notamment. Les deux jeunes filles se retirèrent juste après pour retourner avec leurs camarades.

\- Tu crois que la reine m'a apprécié ? demanda Sansa avec inquiétude.

\- Oui, mentit Myrcella. Il est rare qu'elle discute autant avec quelqu'un.

Sansa rêvait tellement d'épouser le prince Joffrey et de partir à Port-Réal que la princesse n'osait pas annoncer à son amie que sa mère la méprisait certainement. Étrangement Myrcella enviait sa vie à Winterfell. Elle échangerait volontiers sa place de princesse pour une famille protectrice et aimante. Non pas que sa mère ne la protégeait pas mais entre son père le roi qui ne pensait qu'à sa Lyanna perdue et au bon vieux temps de la guerre et Joffrey qui se montrait de plus en plus cruel envers son frère et elle, Myrcella aurait tout donné pour connaitre le même bonheur que la nordienne.

Entre temps, Wylla les avait abandonnés pour partir danser avec le fils d'un des bannerets de lord Stark. Plusieurs alliances au sein du Nord se forgeraient probablement suite à ces quelques jours. La princesse suivait les conversations d'une oreille distraite pendant qu'elle suivait le rythme de la musique. Ce qu'elle avait envie de partir danser et de s'amuser. Seulement, elle ne pouvait quitter son siège tant qu'un cavalier ne l'aurait pas invitée. Son sauveur porta le Tyrion.

\- M'accorderez-vous cette danse chère princesse ?

\- Avec plaisir mon seigneur, répondit Myrcella sur le même ton taquin que son oncle.

Le couple se laissa emporter par l'ambiance festive et il la fit tournoyer pour la plus grande joie de celle-ci. Elle le dépassait depuis maintenant quelques temps mais elle s'amusait toujours autant avec lui. Il ne prenait jamais les fêtes au sérieux et savait divertir les convives. Cersei disait méchamment qu'il abusait du vin et qu'il leur faisait honte mais Myrcella trouvait qu'il donnait au contraire de l'ambiance et de la joie aux fêtes trop monotones de Port-Réal.

\- Je me demandais ou vous étiez passé mon oncle. Je ne vous avais pas vue depuis notre arrivée.

\- Dans un endroit qu'il ne convient d'entendre aux belles princesses. Vous ai-je manqué tant que ça ?

\- Bien sur mon oncle. J'espérais que vous m'auriez montré le chemin de la bibliothèque.

\- Pourtant j'ai ouï dire que vous aviez déjà trouvé celui des cuisines avec Tommen. Je dois cependant admettre que je ne pourrai vous être d'une grande aide dans ce domaine. Je ne connais pas même l'emplacement de mes quartiers. C'est assez embarrassant de l'admettre.

\- Vous êtes incorrigible mon oncle, rigola la princesse.

Les duo continua de danser alors que les musitiens se mirent à jouer un air plus calme que le précédent.

\- Vous savez. Maintenant qu'on est dans le Nord. Je songe à me rendre sur le Mur, lui annonca-t-il soudain.

\- Vraiment vous ne voulez pas rentrer avec nous ?

\- J'aime bien la compagnie de ma famille mais ils ne partagent hélas pas notre passion pour la culture.

\- C'est faux. Maman est très cultivée et sait tout sur les familles de Westeros.

\- Connaissance et sagesse sont deux choses différentes chère nièce. Or comment devenir sage si on reste enfermé dans son palais de pierre rouge ?

\- Mais vous allez vous y rendre seul ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète pour la sécurité de son oncle.

\- Vous voyez l'homme auprès d'Eddard Stark ? demanda-t-il en le désignant dans un coin de la salle.

Myrcella hocha la tête.

\- Il s'agit de Benjen Stark. Le frère d'Eddard, expliqua-t-il.

\- L'oncle de Robb et Sansa ?

\- En effet, confirma Tyrion. Il fait partie de la Garde de Nuit. Je le suivrai quand il repartira.

\- Oh, et quand allez-vous nous quitter pour le bout du monde ?

\- C'est une bonne question que vous posez là chère nièce. Je ne lui ai pas encore demandé pour être sincère.

Myrcella éclata de rire devant la manière moqueusement ampoulé qu'il utilisait.

\- Vous êtes idiot mon oncle.

\- Je ne vous permets pas princesse ! Je vais lui poser la question. Hélas, je crains devoir vous laisser à la fin de cette danse.

\- Vous m'avez déjà accaparée pendant les trois dernières, je ne m'en formaliserai pas mon seigneur.

L'oncle et la nièce continuèrent de s'amuser jusqu'à la fin du morceau avant que ce dernier ne la dépose à nouveau à la table où se tenait Bran Stark et d'autres jeunes lords. Tommen n'était plus présent. A sa question, Bran lui expliqua poliment que son frère avait failli s'endormir sur son dessert et qu'un de leurs gardes avait préféré le reconduire à ses quartiers. Arya avait ensuite agressé sa sœur avec le reste de gâteau que Tommen n'avait pu finir et qu'elle aussi avait fini au lit. Tyrion lui demanda s'il pouvait divertir la princesse le temps d'une danse. L'enfant accepta avec une certaine réserve. Cependant la princesse avait envie de s'amuser et le traîna presque dans la foule. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle dominait une nouvelle fois son cavalier et le jeune lord suivit ses mouvements assez maladroitement. Visiblement son éducation ne comprenait pas l'art de la danse dans ses enseignements. Myrcella prit donc l'initiative de lui apprendre les pas les plus basiques. Au départ mal à l'aise, Bran se dérida et les deux enfants finirent par rigoler ensemble. Au moment où les ménestrels se mirent à entonner une farandole, son cavalier et elle se posèrent un moment. Bran lui demanda si elle voulait encore danser après mais la princesse devinait que ce dernier s'en passerait bien. Elle le remercia et le rassura sur le fait que ses pauvres petites jambes n'en pouvaient plus à elle non plus.

Elle rejoignit sa tablée où seules Sansa et Lya Umber étaient encore assises. Sansa lançait des regards à Joffrey espérant surement qu'il lui offre sa main pour une danse mais son frère ne sembla pas y porter attention. Myrcella se leva et alla le rejoindre pour lui en parler.

\- Tu crois que j'ai envie de danser avec elle ? J'ai autre chose à faire.

Myrcella détestait ce Joffrey arrogant et égoïste. Il n'avait cessé de rendre à Sansa ses sourires et ses regards pendant le banquet et il refusait maintenant de lui accorder un brin d'attention. Cette attitude ne seyait certainement pas à un prince. Elle se garda cependant bien de le dire, sa mère donnait toujours raison à leur aîné. Myrcella brûlait d'envie de lui dire ce qu'elle pensait de lui mais elle était une princesse et les princesses restaient diplomates. Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules et retourna rejoindre Sansa et Lya. A peine assise, un jeune seigneur demanda à la fille Stark de lui accorder une danse. Elle se tourna une fois de plus vers Joffrey et allait refuser mais Myrcella prit les devants.

\- Mon frère n'aime pas danser. Nous restons sept jours, vous aurez d'autres occasions de vous croiser et de partager un moment ensemble.

Sansa accepta alors la proposition du jeune lord et quitta la table. Ana vint les rejoindre à la fin du morceau et les deux jumelles décidèrent qu'il était temps d'aller dormir. Myrcella se retrouva seule à la table et en profita pour observer les différents convives. Sansa avait changé de cavalier et semblait bien s'amuser. Elle aperçut également Wylla et ses cheveux verts au milieu d'un groupe de filles. Elle ne put apercevoir Wynafryd mais se douta qu'elle devait passer un bon moment.

L'ennui et la fatigue la gagnèrent lentement. Elle aurait tellement espéré passer une danse avec Robb mais ce dernier semblait accaparé dans une discussion avec le pupille de lord Stark et d'autres jeunes hommes. Finalement, elle demanda à deux de ses gardes de la raccompagner dans ses quartiers.

Laïa l'attendait déjà et l'aida à enfiler sa robe de nuit. Myrcella se laissa tomber dans le lit que sa servante avait maintenu tiède et se couvrit avec les fourrures. La fatigue accumulée lors du voyage et de la fête lui tomba dessus d'un coup et elle s'endormit avant même que sa domestique n'aie éteint les chandelles.

* * *

 **Petite note de fin de chapitre :**

 **Je risque de ne pas pouvoir publier le chapitre 4 vendredi prochain. J'ai un repas de famille ce week-end ( genre le gros repas qu'on se fait tout les 5 ans, avec tellement de cousins éloignés qu'on va remplir tous les prés autour de la maison de tentes) et ce sera la fête de mon village la semaine prochaine (comme que je suis au comité des fêtes, il faut bien s'impliquer ). Sans oublier que je suis tellement puissante que je n'ai pas presque pas posé de congés (j'ai quand même posé le lundi, je tiens pas à m'endormir sur l'autoroute** **).**

 **Bref, si j'ai l'inspiration et que je décide que le sommeil c'est pour les faibles, il y aura un chapitre. Sinon, ben il va falloir attendre 2 semaines.**

 **Voila pour la remarque de fin chapitre ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut !**

 **Désolé pour vendredi dernier mais j'ai vraiment eu une semaine chargée IRL et c'est a peine si j'avais accès à mon ordi ^^**

 **Du coup voici le 4e chapitre avec une semaine de retard.**

* * *

Le soleil éclairait déjà la chambre lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain. Myrcella savourait ce moment passé dans un vrai lit après ce long mois de voyage. Adana s'affairait déjà à lui préparer ses affaires de toilette et attendait que la princesse se lève pour arranger le lit. Myrcella reprit une routine qu'elle avait quelque peu abandonnée ce dernier mois et put rejoindre le grand hall une heure plus tard.

Tous les Stark étaient présents derrière leur table, avec le bâtard et leur pupille. Du côté des Barathéon, seul son père était présent et discutait allègrement avec son ami du Nord. Quand il la vit entrer, il l'appela à ses côtés. Elle se plia à la demande de son père et le rejoignit sans oublier d'effectuer une révérence pour saluer dignement leurs hôtes.

\- N'est-elle pas adorable ma jeune princesse ? Je peux te dire qu'elle n'est en rien comme sa mère, dit-il à son ami.

Lord Eddard approuva d'un signe de tête. Lady Catelyn la regardait avec un sourire tendre.

\- L'air de Port-Réal est mauvais pour ces enfants. C'est trop tard pour Joffrey mais je veux confier Myrcella à Cat, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en âge d'être mariée, continua son père. Si Renly ne siégeait pas au Conseil restreint, le lui l'aurait chargé de la garde de Tommen à Accalmie, loin de cette capitale pourrie !

Face à la rage de son père, la princesse ne put réprimer un léger frisson. Elle se rappela de la devise de leur maison : _Notre est la fureur._ Son père en était l'incarnation parfaite. Myrcella l'avait bien souvent observé agir avec impulsion et se fâcher pour bien des petites histoires. Sa colère ressemblait à un orage. Elle arrivait d'un coup, frappait avec force et disparaissait tout aussi vite. La reine en faisait injustement les frais. Chaque nouveau bleu sur le visage de sa chère mère laissait à la princesse un nœud dans le ventre. Oncle Stannis aussi arborait cette fureur propre aux Barathéon mais contrairement à son père il la masquait par un air froid et distant. Mais cette colère restait malgré tout palpable. Lorsqu'il se rendait à Port-Réal, Myrcella préférait l'éviter, il lui faisait peur. Parmi les trois frères, seul Renly semblait plus calme. Peut être était-ce lié au fait qu'il n'était qu'un enfant alors que ses frères ont combattu les Targaryens ?

\- Stannis pourrait s'en occuper. Il passe plus de temps à Peyredragon qu'à Port-Réal, suggéra lord Stark.

\- Tu veux que je laisse mon fils entre les mains de mon frère ? Plutôt crever ! Il a été totalement envoûté par cette sorcière rouge qui l'a converti à son espèce de fausse religion ! Si t'avais pas déjà le jeune Greyjoy, je te l'aurais filé.

\- Nous sommes honorés de la confiance que vous nous accordez mon roi, dit lady Catelyn au moment même où son époux s'apprêtait à répondre.

\- S'il te plait Cat, appelle-moi Robert. J'en ai assez de tous ses titres pompeux et de tous ces seigneurs avec leurs courbettes, se plaignit-il en se servant une autre coupe de vin. Nous nous occuperons de ça après le petit déjeuner une fois que ma femme aura bien daigné se présenter.

Son père envisageait de la laisser à Winterfell ? La princesse savait que Tommen et le reste de la famille lui manquerait mais contrairement à ce qu'elle s'imaginait, l'idée ne lui déplaisait pas. Les Stark étaient des gens biens et des amis proches de son père. Elle ne doutait pas que lady Catelyn saurait l'éduquer à être elle-même une bonne lady. Devinant que son père l'avait déjà oubliée à ses côtés, Myrcella prit congé et chercha une place où s'installer. Habituellement, elle se serait tenue entre ses deux frères, ou à proximité de sa mère ou d'un de ses oncles mais à part son père, personne n'était encore arrivé. Sansa s'écarta et lui proposa de prendre place entre elle et Bran. Elle accepta et demanda aux servantes du pain, du miel et du lait chaud pour son petit déjeuner.

Rapidement, les deux filles se mirent à discuter ensemble. Myrcella restait cependant fascinée par les loups-garous qui restaient aux pieds de leur maîtres comme des chiens biens obéissants. Un loup était supposé être sauvage et indomptable. Sansa offrit un morceau de poitrine fumée à Lady qui le dévora d'une bouchée avant d'attendre sagement la prochaine friandise de sa maîtresse. La princesse tentait de rester calme mais observait les loups du coin de l'œil, en particulier celui de Sansa. On n'est jamais trop prudent avec les bêtes sauvages.

Oncle Tyrion fut le premier Lannister à entrer pour le petit déjeuner. Il s'installa près de Benjen Stark de l'autre côté de la grande table, non sans saluer sa nièce. Tommen arriva ensuite et sembla tout aussi perdu qu'elle sans ses repères familiaux. Il s'avança timidement vers elle lui demandant dans un murmure la permission de s'asseoir. Bran qui l'avait entendu força Arya et Rickon à se décaler une nouvelle fois afin de laisser Tommen s'installer entre la princesse et lui-même. Contrairement à sa sœur, son frère était fasciné par les loups garous et n'arrêtait pas d'interroger Bran à leur sujet. Il s'amusa même à aider Bran à gâter le sien avec des portions de pain trempé dans du jaune d'œuf.

\- On ne vous a jamais offert d'animal ? demanda soudain le petit Rickon aux enfants Barathéon.

La question, aussi innocente soit-elle impacta fortement son petit frère dont les yeux se mirent presque à couler. Les Stark, voyant que la question avait perturbé leur invité, n'insistèrent pas, laissant un silence gênant entre les enfants. Myrcella tenta d'intervenir avant que son frère ne fonde en larmes. Les animaux et Joffrey ne faisaient jamais bon ménage.

\- C'est pas vraiment facile d'avoir un animal à Port-Réal. Puis les gens n'aiment pas vraiment les animaux à la Cour. Mestre Pyrcelle nous a souvent expliqué qu'ils apportent des maladies. Les rats sont connus pour en porter beaucoup et comme les chats et les chiens les mangent, il peuvent eux aussi nous contaminer. Le Grand-Septon rend souvent visite aux malades lors d'épidémies.

Sa réponse sembla convenir aux plus jeunes mais elle devina qu'elle était loin de satisfaire les aînés Stark. Elle retourna à son plat et se remit à converser avec Sansa sur ses poètes préférés dans l'espoir de détourner la conversation.

Contrairement à la famille royale, les bannerets ne s'attardèrent pas à Winterfell. Les Umber avaient quitté la capitale du Nord aux aurores et Willa lui raconta lors de la leçon de septa Mordane que sa famille comptait repartir dans la journée du lendemain. Myrcella leur demanda pourquoi ils restaient si peu de temps. Dans son cas, ils resteraient plus longtemps, au moins pour un demi cycle lunaire. La fille Manderly lui expliqua que l'hiver approchait et qu'il ne fallait pas abuser des provisions des voisins. Chacun en aurait besoin quand l'Hiver serait là. A la mention de l'Hiver, la devise des Stark lui revint en tête. Myrcella n'avait jamais connu l'Hiver, elle était née au crépuscule du dernier et n'avait connu qu'un long été.

\- Vieille Nan connait plein d'histoires qui font peur sur l'Hiver, Bran ne s'en lasse jamais, soupira Sansa.

Myrcella n'appréciait pas non plus ce genre de récit. Déjà que le climat lui semblait rude ici dans le Nord, elle n'osait pas s'imaginer la rigueur de l'Hiver quand il était là.

La princesse passa la majeure partie de la journée avec lady Sansa. Elles suivaient ensemble les leçons de septa Mordane et discutaient beaucoup toutes les deux. Myrcella se mettait à voir Sansa comme une amie et une grande sœur avec qui elle pouvait discuter de tout. Les princesses n'étaient pas supposées avoir d'amis. Les seuls enfants avec qui elle était autorisée à partager un moment étaient ses frères, le petit Robin qui ne quittait jamais sa mère et Shôren qui ne venait que très rarement à Port-Réal et qui préférait s'enfermer dans les livres plutôt que de jouer avec les autres.

Sansa la prit visiter le château et lui dévoila enfin le secret des murs tièdes de Winterfell qui l'intriguaient tant. Une vaste tuyauterie partait des sources chaudes et réchauffait les pierres depuis l'intérieur des murs. Le système demeurait insuffisant pour chauffer l'immense bâtisse mais permettait de bien mieux maintenir la chaleur. A Port-Réal, les pierres froides protégeaient au contraire de la chaleur du soleil. Son hôtesse lui montra ensuite le Septuaire que son père avait fait construire pour sa mère et lui expliqua qu'elle-même priait les anciens et les nouveaux dieux. Peu de temps après, elles se confinèrent dans la chambre de Sansa où celle-ci joua des chansons qu'elle aimait particulièrement. Elles s'amusèrent à les chanter pendant que l'autre jouait à la flûte. Sansa lui montra ses poèmes mais lui expliqua qu'elle n'arrivait pas à les mettre en chanson. La princesse lui donna quelques astuces et elles commencèrent quelques mélodies pour accompagner ses poèmes. Ce n'était encore qu'un début mais Sansa faisait preuve un bon potentiel.

Alors que l'après-midi touchait à son terme, Sansa décida de faire essayer à Myrcella une de ses robes, la jeune lady avait sans aucun doute un don pour la couture. Les deux filles firent route pour les chambres de la princesse avec une tenue dans les bras et Lady en guise d'escorte. Sansa voulait y faire quelques ajustements pour la princesse. Myrcella comptait la porter ce soir, le repas s'annonçait plus intime et sa mère serait peut être moins contre ce qu'elle la porte. A proximité des quartiers préparés pour les invités, elles entendirent le son d'une dispute. Malgré les bruits étouffés, Myrcella reconnut la voix de tonnerre de son père et les hurlements aigus de sa mère. Oncle Jaime se tenait devant la porte de la chambre du roi, le visage fermé. Myrcella n'eut pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Elle se dépêcha d'emporter Sansa à sa suite dans sa chambre. Cependant, l'anxiété empêcha Myrcella de savourer le moment et si Sansa s'en rendit compte, elle n'en dit rien.

En ce deuxième soir, elle ne put que constater à quel point Wylla avait eu raison. Presque tous les vassaux étaient repartis et les Manderly faisaient manifestement partie des quelques exceptions. Myrcella remarqua avec surprise que le fils illégitime de lord Stark était présent, contrairement à la veille. Bon il restait quand même tenu à l'écart des membres des familles nobles et devait partager sa place avec les membres inférieurs de la cour, mais il était quand même présent.

Myrcella s'installa entre ses frères, avec sa mère et ses oncles. Son père trônait au milieu de la salle en compagnie de leur hôte. La reine se tenait avec raideur et conservait cet air hautain avec encore plus d'intensité que la veille. Ses parents se disputaient sans arrêt mais sa mère avait dû perdre la bataille pour que son attitude se révèle aussi glaciale. Les discussions simples avec Sansa et l'ambiance insouciante de la journée lui manquaient. Personne ne se parlait du côté de sa famille maternelle. Sa mère échangeait bien quelques mots avec oncle Jaime mais elle ignorait totalement oncle Tyrion. Coincée entre ses deux frères, elle put au moins écouter Tommen lui raconter sa journée. Lui seul semblait aussi apprécier son séjour ici. Alors qu'elle s'était rapprochée de Sansa, Tommen préférait quand à lui la présence de Bran. Les deux enfants discutèrent doucement afin de rester dignes de leur rang mais elle apprécia tout de même ce moment de partage avec son cadet.

Soudain, au milieu du repas, le roi se leva, prit sa coupe et exigea le silence.

\- Je veux que tout le monde lève sa coupe pour nos futurs fiancés. Les maisons Stark et Barathéon vont enfin êtres unies par le mariage comme elles auraient dû l'être depuis longtemps. Nous avons décidé que ma fille unique, la princesse Myrcella, épouserait Robb Stark, fils aîné et héritier du titre de gardien du Nord. Elle restera à Winterfell sous la tutelle de Lady Catelyn Stark jusqu'à son mariage où elle apprendra les bonnes manières afin de la préparer un jour à devenir une respectable lady du Nord.

Myrcella eut l'impression de se retrouver sous une douche glacée. Son cœur s'emballait alors qu'elle avait l'impression que ses poumons ne se comprimaient. Elle était une princesse et les princesses ne paniquaient pas. Myrcella se répétait ce mantra comme un naufragé s'accrochait à une planche pour rejoindre un rivage. Elle ne remarqua pas les applaudissements ni l'ambiance de fête qui régnait dans la pièce. Elle plongea dans son univers et s'isola du monde qui l'entourait.

Elle savait que son mariage serait différent de ceux qui se contaient. Sa mère l'avait prévenue. Mais contrairement à son époque, le royaume était en paix. Il n'y avait pas urgence pour le mariage. Elle espérait que les hommes la courtisent, qu'elle puisse se faire à l'idée d'être mariée. Elle ne connaissait rien de Robb. Le seul moment « d'intimité » qu'ils avaient partagé se résumait aux quelques minutes pendant lesquelles il l'avait accompagné au festin la veille. Brusquement, elle se mit à détester ces histoires de princesses et de mariage.

Personne ne sembla porter attention à son état. Son père rigolait en compagnie de lord Stark comme s'il avait déjà oublié qu'il venait de vendr…de fiancer sa fille, sa mère arborait toujours ce masque de froideur qui ne laissait rien voir, Joffrey ne semblait pas non plus préoccupé. Seuls ses oncles lui adressèrent un regard inquiet. Tommen lui attrapa la main et la serra comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle se tourna vers son nouveau fiancé qui l'observait déjà. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, il lui adressa un léger sourire qu'elle devina forcé. Myrcella ne put le lui rendre.

Le reste du dîner se déroula comme dans un brouillard et Myrcella fut l'une des premières à quitter la salle. Une fois dans sa chambre, Adana l'aida à se préparer pour la nuit. Mais alors que la servante allait la revêtir d'une robe de nuit, la princesse resta nue derrière son paravent. Elle examina son corps. Sa poitrine commençait à peine à gonfler et une toison dorée commençait tout juste à apparaître entre ses jambes. Elle n'en avait parlé à personne mais elle savait que son corps entamait sa transformation vers l'âge adulte. Elle ressemblait encore à une enfant, son corps caché sous les divers tissus qu'elle arborait. Mais maintenant, elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser ses mains tracer les courbes naissantes de ses hanches ou tâter sa poitrine. La princesse s'interrogeait sur elle-même. Combien de temps avant qu'elle ne soit adulte ? Personne ne savait. Quand elle avait interrogée septa Aurélia sur ce sujet, cette dernière lui avait dit que le processus était différent pour chaque femme. Le premier sang pouvait arriver de manière très précoce chez certaines alors que certaines filles étaient presque entièrement formées avant de l'avoir. Myrcella n'en demanda pas davantage. Ce sujet restait très personnel et tabou. En général les discussions sur le corps et la création des enfants se faisaient à huis clos entre la mère et la fille, une fois que celle-ci avait fait preuve que son corps était mature ou peu de temps avant son mariage. Du coup, il semblerait que lady Catelyn aurait la charge de faire d'lle une femme. Face à cette réalisation, une petite part d'elle-même voulait retourner retrouver sa mère et ne plus la quitter. Lady Catelyn pouvait sembler gentille mais jamais elle ne serait sa mère.

Pourtant, elle s'attendait plutôt à une union entre Sansa et Joffrey. Sansa semblait si amoureuse du prince. Peut être que ce mariage était la raison pour laquelle ses parents se disputaient. Sa mère les adorait et dès que son père mentionnait de les confier à quelqu'un, sa mère n'hésitait pas à intervenir, et avec succès. Ni ses frères, ni elle n'ont jamais quitté Port-Réal à son plus grand regret. Brusquement la réalité la rattrapa. Elle n'avait plus que quelques jours à passer auprès de sa famille de sang. Ils allaient repartir pour la capitale en la laissant au milieu des nordiens. Ses responsabilités en temps qu'épouse lui parurent soudain bien lourdes. Comment allait-elle pouvoir donner un héritier au Nord et devenir souveraine d'une contrée dont elle ne connaissait presque rien ? Robb Stark l'aimerait-elle un jour ? Certainement pas, sa mère lui avait répété maintes et maintes fois que les mariages arrangeaient les intêrets de deux familles et que l'amour n'était qu'un fantasme enfantin. Myrcella ne voulait y croire. Puisqu'elle devrait rester ici jusqu'à ses derniers jours, elle prendrait le temps de prouver à sa mère que l'amour pouvait entrer en compte dans un mariage. Robb Stark était charmant mais aussi gentil. Il la considérait peut être avec indifférence mais jamais avec méchanceté depuis son arrivée. Il ne ressemblait en rien à Joffrey. Elle avait vécu onze années sous la tyrannie de son frère, elle pouvait bien supporter des décennies d'indifférence après cela. Elle profiterait de sa tutelle sous lady Catelyn pour que les nordiens et la famille Stark l'apprécient comme une lady.

\- Princesse, vous devriez vous habiller, vous allez attraper froid, lui rappela sa servante de l'autre côté du paravent.

\- Adana, vous saviez que père comptait me marier aux Stark ? demanda soudain la princesse à sa servante.

Il y eut un moment de silence de l'autre côté.

\- C'est des bruits de couloirs mais il parait que lord Stark n'a pas apprécié l'attitude de Joffrey lors du banquet. On raconte qu'ils ont passé des heures dans son bureau ce matin avant de se mettre d'accord.

\- Vraiment ? Mais comment a-t-il fait pour voir mon frère lors du banquet ?

\- Les seigneurs ont des yeux et des oreilles partout princesse. C'est certain que vous avez été observés par des espions de lord Eddard depuis votre arrivée. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, se dépêcha-t-elle de reprendre, ce n'est pas dangereux. Tous les seigneurs le font, y compris vos parents.

Myrcella finit par enfiler sa robe de nuit et se coucha. Une fois seule, elle repensa aux paroles de sa servante. Lord Eddard devait vraiment aimer ses enfants pour se soucier à ce point de leur bien être. Son père les aimait-il autant ? Myrcella n'en était pas certaine.

Les rumeurs racontaient que son père comptait demander à lord Eddard de devenir Main du Roi. Personne ne le lui avait cependant confirmé de vive voix. Peut être qu'il a usé du chantage pour contraindre le roi à céder sa fille ? Les négociations et les manipulations ne l'intéressaient pas mais maintenant que son père l'avait fiancée, elle se promit de porter attention à toutes ses leçons en politique. Peut être qu'un jour ce serait elle qui commanderait des espions pour veiller sur la sécurité et les intérêts de sa famille.

Dans le silence de sa chambre, elle se fit une promesse devant les Sept. Tout comme sa mère, elle ferait tout pour être à la hauteur de son rôle et se promit de mettre tout en œuvre pour y réussir.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bon alors me voila (enfin) avec le 5e chapitre. Pour me justifier, j'ai pas eu internet car j'ai déménagé et vu que l'université subit des travaux + les inscriptions, les salles info sont fermées.**

 **Du coup, avec la reprise des cours et les activités extra-scolaires, j'aurais moins de temps pour publier. Avec mon avance ( vu que j'avais rien d'autre à faire ces derniers jours), je pense pouvoir publier tous les 15 jours jusqu'aux prochaines vacances. Ensuite il faudra que je voie.**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse à la lecture !**

* * *

La troisième journée se déroula de manière bien trop calme au goût de la princesse. C'était comme si ses fiançailles n'avaient pas même eu lieu. Tout le monde reprenait ses habitudes sans même prendre en considération son nouveau statut.

Du côté de sa famille, chacun eut différentes réactions. Ses oncles se montraient toujours aussi aimables pendant que son frère aîné conservait ce même traitement entre indifférence et mépris. Au contraire, Tommen ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle. Il fallait que sa sœur use de tout son pouvoir de persuasion pour le convaincre de vaquer à ses propres activités. Quand à sa mère, elle abandonna toute attitude maternelle pour ne plus conserver que ses airs de reine des glaces. Alors qu'elle ressentait le besoin d'être proche de sa mère et d'être rassurée sur son avenir, cette dernière se distanciait d'elle comme si sa propre fille l'avait trahie.

S'il y avait une victime à considérer dans l'histoire, c'était bien elle. Peut être Robb aussi. Après tout, ne venait-on de les promettre l'un à l'autre sans leur accord ? Elle espérait au moins une once de soutien de sa mère. Alors qu'elle allait se retrouver seule dans ce territoire hostile, son propre sang l'ignorait.

Myrcella ne recula pas devant l'épreuve. Elle décida de faire front et continua comme si de rien n'était. Puisque personne ne semblait lui accorder d'importance, elle décida de masquer son tourment intérieur pour ne pas leur donner la joie de la considérer faible. Elle continua son repas avec son cadet qui n'arrêtait pas de parler des fameux loups-garous avec fascination. Sansa lui adressa un regard froid et Myrcella préféra ne pas chercher d'histoires. Elle resterait avec Tommen pour ces dernières journées qu'ils pouvaient encore partager. Myrcella savait que ses fiançailles venaient de réduire à néant les espoirs de la jeune Stark de devenir reine un jour mais elle s'en réjouissait secrètement. Sansa aurait réalisé que Joffrey n'était pas le prince charmant des contes mais une personne froide et cruelle et qu'elle aurait ensuite regretté d'épouser le reste de sa vie.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Winterfell, la princesse se sentit seule. Une fois que Tommen fut contraint de l'abandonner pour suivre ses leçons, elle réquisitionna Ser Arys du Rouvre, uns des membres de la Gard Royale, pour ne pas imposer sa présence à sa mère ou Sansa. Elle s'aventura du côté du bois sacré que lui avait montré Sansa la veille. Le mystère et le sacré de ce lieu l'attirait irrésistiblement. Une fois devant le barral, elle ne put s'empêcher de passer sa main sur le tronc blanc de l'arbre mystérieux et de s'y attarder un moment.

Une vague de sérénité l'envahit et la rassura. Fermant les yeux, elle eut l'impression d'entendre des murmures entre le bruissement des feuilles. Peut être que les anciens dieux existaient encore et qu'ils parlaient aux hommes dans le Nord. Malheureusement, la princesse ne pouvait rien distinguer dans le frémissement des feuilles. Mais brusquement, ce calme laissa place à la panique lorsque des images se succédèrent en un flash étourdissant. Tout se passa si vite qu'elle ne se sentit pas lâcher prise ni sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Elle se réveilla avec une sensation de fraicheur sur la tête. Le sol lui semblait étrangement confortable. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une tignasse blonde avant que son frère ne l'étreigne comme si sa vie en dépendait. La princesse lui rendit l'étreinte plus faiblement. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui avait retiré toute son énergie.

\- Je vais prévenir lord Stark et mestre Luwin que vous êtes éveillée, prévint Adana.

De son côté Laïa laissa de côté son chiffon humide pour aider Myrcella à s'asseoir sur son lit.

\- Je voudrais plutôt me lever. Je vais m'assoir près du foyer.

\- Ce n'est pas prudent princesse. Vous êtes vraiment pâle. Vous devriez vous reposer encore un peu.

\- Maman m'a toujours dit qu'une princesse devait rester forte en toute circonstance. Elle n'a jamais accueilli quelqu'un alitée même malade. Si elle peut le faire, je pourrai aussi.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas prudent princesse, s'obstina Laïa. Avez-vous pensé aux complications ? Restez alitée le temps de reprendre des forces et vous pourrez vous lever demain.

Entêtée, Myrcella se leva de son lit pour presque s'effondrer sur le tapis de fourrure à ses pieds. Appuyée à sa servante et à Tommen, elle se laissa conduire jusqu'au fauteuil près de l'âtre du feu. Laïa ne lâcha pas réellement l'affaire et insista pour qu'elle se couvre et lui tendit un bouillon. La princesse savoura cette soupe qui lui réchauffait les mains et les entrailles sous la surveillance de son frère cadet. Elle se laissa ensuite aller contre le siège pour réchauffer ses membres.

Adana ne tarda pas à revenir avec mestre Luwin et lord Eddard.

\- Lady Sansa vous attend mon prince. Nous ne retiendrons pas votre sœur longtemps, prévint le mestre.

Tommen hésita à laisser sa sœur seule face aux nordiens mais il capitula non sans lui adresser un regard inquiet. Sur un signe de lord Eddard, ses servantes le suivirent. Il ne restait plus qu'elle, le mestre et le seigneur dans la pièce. La princesse se sentit soudain comme une petite fille prise en pleine faute par les adultes. Si ça se trouvait, il était interdit de toucher aux arbres du bois sacré et elle allait être châtiée. Peut être que ces arbres contenaient une magie obscure qui l'avait vidée de son énergie et qu'elle allait mourir doucement. Par les Dieux, qu'a dû penser sa mère ! Avant même qu'ils n'aient ouvert la bouche, la voila déjà totalement paniquée.

\- Princesse, ne vous inquiétez pas, nous voulons juste savoir ce qui s'est passé au bois sacré, rassura le mestre.

Myrcella se contenta de hocher la tête. Sa gorge était trop nouée pour pouvoir former une réponse plausible.

\- Pour commencer, pourquoi êtes-vous venue au bois sacré ?

Myrcella décida que le mieux pour elle était de répondre sincèrement aux questions. Les défier n'apporterait que des ennuis. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de se détendre mais c'est avec une petite voix nerveuse qu'elle lui répondit.

\- Je voulais juste m'y promener un moment. Sansa me l'avait montré hier et je m'y suis sentie bien. Je ne pensais pas m'y rendre pour vous nuire ou quoi que ce soit, dit-elle précipitamment.

\- Ce n'est pas un crime de se promener dans le bois sacré. Les non-croyants s'y rendent aussi parfois, justifia lord Eddard. Nous avons juste besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé dans ces bois. Vous y avez perdu connaissance et ce n'est pas rien. Avez-vous mangé correctement ? Vous sentiez-vous faible avant ?

Cela rassura légèrement Myrcella. Si elle n'avait rien fait de mal, elle ne risquait rien.

\- Non, je me sentais parfaitement bien avant d'entrer dans les bois. J'avais pris un copieux petit-déjeuner avec ma famille.

\- Donc cela ne sembla pas lié à une faiblesse liée à l'alimentation. Pourriez-vous nous décrire ce dont vous vous rappelez à partir de vôtre entrée dans le bois sacré ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je me suis allée vers le grand barral blanc, j'ai été intriguée par le visage gravé dessus. Sansa m'avait expliqué que personne ne gravait ces visages. Je me suis approchée et j'ai touché le tronc de l'arbre.

\- La magie des anciens dieux est encore puissante ici. Continuez princesse, encouragea le mestre.

\- J'ai touché l'arbre et j'ai ressenti une vague de calme en moi. Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais l'impression que le vent dans le feuillage me parlait mais ce n'était que le bruissement des feuilles. Je n'ai rien compris. Puis ces images sont arrivées, il y en avait tellement que j'ai eu l'impression que ma tête allait exploser.

Il s'agissait en réalité de bien plus que de simples images mais la princesse ne savait comment les décrire. Il y avait aussi des odeurs, des mouvements comme si elle se trouvait au milieu de scènes bien vivantes.

\- Pourrais-tu nous décrire ce que tu as vu Myrcella ? interrogea lord Eddard.

Myrcella se concentra mais plus elle essayait de plonger à nouveau dans ces souvenirs, plus ils s'estompaient. C'était comme si elle essayait de retenir l'eau avec ses mains.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Il y avait des animaux qui se battaient, beaucoup d'animaux. Un cerf couronné éventré. Des cerfs, des lions, des loups des pieuvres ou des calamars, je ne sais plus. Il y avait aussi beaucoup de feu. Du feu vert sur la mer et dans Port-Réal. Un Lynx-de-Fumée me fixait au milieu d'une forêt pleine de neige. Il y avait aussi des dragons, du feu et du sang sur Port-Réal, il faisait froid aussi.

La princesse frissonna devant les bribes de scènes dont elle se rappelait encore. Elle continua de chercher pour les aider mais elle tremblait de plus en plus et la terreur l'envahissait à nouveau.

\- Il y avait des corbeaux, un vieil ours et un loup blanc, du sang dans la neige en bas du Mur, des centaines de corps. Derrière il y a des yeux bleus et froids comme la glace qui nous regardent.

Une terreur lui glaça les veines et l'empêcha de continuer. Rien que l'évocation de ces yeux bleus la paralysait totalement. Elle hocha la tête vers les Mestre, elle ne pouvait pas continuer. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire compréhensif. De son côté, le visage de son désormais presque beau-père resta impassible.

\- Merci Myrcella. Tes indications nous donnent beaucoup à réfléchir. Je voulais également te poser une autre question sur un tout autre sujet. Penses-tu que Jon Arryn aurait pu être assassiné ?

-Assassiné ? Il ne serait pas mort de son grand âge ?

Elle ne comprenait pas. Qui aurait pu tuer Jon Arryn ? Puis pourquoi pensaient-ils qu'il avait été assassiné ? Est-ce que son père le pensait aussi et que c'était la raison pour laquelle il venait chez son ami de longue date ?

\- Avait-il changé ses habitudes dernièrement ? Ou son comportement a-t-il été différent ?

\- Pas que je sache. Il quittait plus régulièrement le Donjon Rouge depuis quelques mois. La main du Roi s'occupe de toutes les affaires mineures je sais. Il devait y avoir des problèmes en ville, il y an a toujours avec les marchands. J'ai voulu l'accompagner quelquefois mais il a toujours refusé, ajouta la princesse après une seconde.

\- Penses-tu que quelqu'un ait voulu lui attenter à la vie à cause de cela ?

\- Non ! dit-elle avec incrédulité. Il faisait son travail et il le faisait bien d'après Père. C'est peut être quelqu'un qui voulait piquer sa place. Mère m'a expliqué que le poste de main du Roi est très envié et que c'était pour ça que les Mains ne vivaient jamais longtemps. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai. Grand-père Tywin était quand même resté Main du Roi Fou vingt ans avant de rentrer à Castral-Roc et il est toujours en vie.

\- Qui pourrait convoiter ce titre à Port-Réal ?

\- Ce serait plus facile de me demander qui ne le convoite pas, répondit Myrcella avec sarcasme. Tout le monde veut devenir Main du Roi. Il devient très puissant dans le royaume. Mère voudrait que Père choisisse oncle Jaime. Et de nombreux seigneurs ont déjà approché Père avant même que lord Arryn n'ait reçu tous ses sacrements. Il vous en parlerait mieux que moi.

Les deux hommes semblèrent communiquer à l'aide de regards. Le lord reprit la parole d'un air plus hésitant.

\- Est-ce qu'un membre de votre famille aurait pu commanditer son meurtre ?

Elle les observa avec des yeux ronds, choquée par une telle accusation.

\- C'est absurde ! Lord Renly l'appréciait beaucoup et il était l'un des rares à qui lord Stannis accepte de parler quand il vient au Donjon-Rouge.

\- Et du côté de votre mère ?

\- Tyrion voyage beaucoup, il dit que c'est pour affuter son intelligence. Il ne se préoccupe pas des affaires royales. Jaime non plus ça ne l'intéresse pas et Père le déteste presque autant que Mère. Il ne deviendrait jamais Main comme seul le roi peu nominer quelqu'un. Quand à Mère, elle est reine. Pourquoi ferait-elle tuer la Main du roi ?

\- Merci princesse, conclut lord Eddard. Vous devriez cependant retourner vous reposer encore un peu, observa-t-il.

\- Je vous ai préparé un breuvage pour vous aider à mieux récupérer durant votre sommeil. J'ai expliqué à votre servante comment l'administrer.

\- Merci mestre Luwin, lui répondit la princesse avec un sourire.

Lorsque les deux adultes quittèrent ses quartiers, elle fut prise d'assaut par Tommen et Sansa.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils te voulaient ? J'espère qu'ils ne t'ont pas fait de mal, je serai resté mais je n'aime pas désobéir. Plus tard, quand je serai chevalier je pourrais mieux te défendre.

\- Comment tu te sens ? Je suis tellement désolée de ne pas avoir été avec toi ! Si j'étais en colère c'était parce que je n'allais jamais épouser Joffrey. Mais quand j'ai su qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, je m'en suis tellement voulue de ne pas être là. Est-ce que ça va mieux ?

Fatiguée, la princesse ne put faire face à l'avalanche de questions. Elle les rassura su mieux qu'elle put mais elle sentit l'épuisement l'assommer. Elle accepta le verre d'eau qui contenait la potion du mestre et s'endormit rapidement. Sa résolution de tenir bon face à la fatigue n'aura pas fait long feu.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla une nouvelle fois, elle se sentit bien mieux. De sombres nuages recouvraient et assombrissaient le ciel, ne permettant pas à la princesse de deviner combien de temps elle avait à nouveau dormi. Tommen qui n'avait apparemment pas quitté sa chambre semblait-il s'empressa de la rejoindre à ses côtés quand il l'entendit commencer à bouger.

\- J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

\- Presque tout l'après-midi, la journée n'est pas encore finie mais je pense qu'on va pas tarder à diner, répondit son petit frère. Tu sais ce qui s'est passé quand tu dormais?

Sans même attendre la réponse de sa sœur, il poursuivit.

\- Lord Stark a accepté d'être main du roi. Il va rentrer à Port-Réal avec nous. Papa est super content ! Ils organisent une partie de chasse demain pour fêter ça ! Je voulais y aller moi aussi mais maman me l'a interdit, conclut le petit Tommen.

\- Tu as encore le temps avant d'aller chasser. Mais du coup je rentre aussi à la capitale ? demanda la princesse avec une pointe d'espoir.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je crois que Robb Stark doit rester dans le Nord avec lady Catelyn pour diriger en attendant mais Bran, Sansa et Arya vont voyager avec nous.

La gorge de Myrcella se serra davantage. Elle considérait presque Sansa comme une amie et s'entendait assez bien avec Bran. Elle comptait sur leur présence pour s'adapter à sa nouvelle condition. Robb l'ignorait, elle avait à peine vu Jon Snow et Rickon n'était encore qu'un petit garçon.

\- C'est bien. Comme ça tu pourras leur faire visiter le Donjon Rouge.

\- Dis tu crois que je pourrai montrer à Bran les chatons à l'écurie ? Ils devaient bientôt naitre.

\- Je ne sais pas. S'il apporte son loup. Il risque de les manger, ils n'aiment pas les chats. Il faut aussi que Joffrey ne s'en rende pas compte.

\- Je ferai attention pour qu'il ne soit pas là quand j'irai. Et ils ne risquent rien à Port-Réal, les loups ? hésita son frère.

\- Non. Sansa, Arya et Bran son les enfants de la nouvelle Main du Roi et il est très important. C'est aussi un ami proche de Père, il ne laisserait pas Joffrey les maltraiter.

\- Mais il a tué Prince…

\- Et s'est pris un énorme sermon de la part de Père. Tu sais comment Père est quand il est très en colère. Il n'oserait pas provoquer sa fureur.

\- D'accord, dit Tommen peu rassuré.

\- Sinon sais-tu qui est venue me voir ? demanda la princesse l'air de rien.

Tommen n'hésita pas une seconde

\- Après la visite de lord Stark et de mestre Luwin. Sansa et moi on est restés. Oncle Tyrion est venu te voir un moment et a demandé à oncle Jaime comment tu allais. C'est lui qui m'a dit pour lord Stark et la chasse de demain. Oncle Jaime, il était furieux contre Ser Arys et a monté la garde devant ta porte depuis qu'ils t'ont ramenée ici. Il y est encore. Il y a aussi Robb qui est venu un peu plus tard. Il est resté et il ne savait pas quoi faire en attendant. Il m'a dit qu'est ce que tu aimais et je lui ai dit que tu aimais bien les histoires. Du coup il a prit un livre et est resté là en silence pour attendre avec nous. Il parlait des fois un peu à Sansa et moi pour savaoir des choses sur toi mais pas beaucoup. Puis Jon est arrivé et il a dit à Sansa et Robb que leur père voulait les voir. Depuis, je suis tout seul avec Adana et Laïa mais on te surveille bien.

Myrcella pensa à ses propres parents qui n'étaient même pas venus s'inquiéter de son état de santé. Elle constata que Tommen semblait se familiariser rapidement avec les Stark. Elle n'aurait jamais osé appeler Jon Snow ou son futur époux par leurs simples prénoms. Cette nouvelle ne ravirait certainement pas leur mère. Elle leur répétait sans cesse que mis à part la famille, tout le monde était un ennemi. Mais les Stark venaient d'intégrer la famille non ? Elle se marierait à Robb Stark donc ne venaient-ils pas d'élargir sa famille aux maisons Lannister, Barathéon et dorénavant Stark ? Elle ne savait qu'en penser.

Malgré cela, son cœur s'emplit de joie lorsqu'elle pensa à Robb qui était venu lui aussi veiller un moment sur elle. Il s'inquiétait pour elle. Bien plus que ses propres parents. Elle décida qu'elle irait le remercier au dîner. Si seulement elle s'était réveillée un peu plus tôt pour le surprendre. Elle se demanda qu'est-ce que Tommen avait bien pu dire sur elle mais elle savait que la curiosité était un mauvais défaut.

Elle ordonna à ses servantes de l'aider à se préparer pour le dîner. Elles l'habillèrent d'une lourde robe de velours écarlate et dorée. Myrcella étouffait mes ses servantes avançaient le fait que vu son état, elle devait conserver au maximum sa chaleur. Elle les remercia et prit congé.

Son oncle escorta le prince et la princesse jusqu'à la salle du banquet. Elle aurait souhaité lui demander pourquoi ses parents ne lui avaient pas rendu visite mais se ravisa. Elle serait passée pour une gamine pleurnicharde. Ils devaient avoir leurs raisons. Ses parents dirigeaient un royaume. Ils n'allaient pas passer la journée à se lamenter sur son lit. Cependant cette part d'elle qui se réveillait lentement depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la capitale lui rappela que sa mère n'hésitait pas à passer des journées entières auprès de son frère aîné dès qu'il avait un petit rhume.

Arrivée sur les lieux, elle s'installa face à son autre oncle. Elle chercha Robb dans la salle et remarqua qu'il trônait à leur place habituelle à la droite de son père. Elle voulait se lever et le remercier pour sa prévenance mais elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Était-elle autorisée à se lever ? Ne risquait-elle pas de le perturber dans une conversation importante ? Son oncle remarqua son agitation et se méprenant sur la cause, lui demanda si la nourriture lui convenait. Elle acquiesça même si son appétit restait faible et lança de nouveau un regard vers la table de leurs hôtes. Robb s'était levé et avançait vers eux.

\- On dirait que le prince charmant vient pour sa princesse, se moqua gentiment oncle Tyrion.

Myrcella tenta sans succès de rester de marbre. Il s'inclina devant elle et lui demanda comment elle se sentait.

\- Bien mieux merci.

\- Je suis rassurée. Vous me semblez moins pâle que quand je suis passé vous voir.

\- Merci, de vous inquiéter pour moi.

Tous deux restèrent un moment silencieux, ne sachant quoi se dire d'autre. Myrcella, ne supportant pas le malaise fut la première prendre la parole.

\- J'ai entendu dire que votre père organisait une partie de chasse en l'honneur du roi demain. En ferez-vous partie ?

\- Oui, je crois que votre grand frère y participe aussi.

\- Il part souvent chasser avec Père. J'espère que vous nous rapporterez beaucoup de gibier, dit-elle avec un sourire aimable.

\- Merci princesse.

Un nouveau silence s'installa mais la princesse n'osa plus s'imposer. Que pouvait-elle lui raconter de plus de toute façon. Son fiancé ne sembla pas non plus prêt à briser la glace. Finalement il inclina une nouvelle fois la tête pour la saluer et retourna à sa place. La princesse observa son plat et se demanda s'il était possible de se noyer dans la sauce de la viande pour échapper à sa honte. Quel couple allaient-ils donner s'ils n'étaient même pas capables de converser ensemble ?

Décidément, apprendre à s'aimer s'avérait bien différent de ce qui se racontait dans les contes et les chansons. Cependant, Robb était venu veiller sur elle et s'enquérir sur son bien-être. Pour l'instant, il essayait de faire en sorte que ce mariage fonctionne avec bien plus de succès qu'elle. Même quand sa mère vint les rejoindre avec se regard de glace directement adressé à elle, il ne suffit pas à retirer ce petit sourire rêveur qui ne la lâcha plus de la soirée.


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut !**

 **Me revoici avec le chapitre 6 !**

 **Il s'agit d'une version 'censurée'. Plutôt que de monter le rating, je vais monter une autre histoire contenant des suppléments ( les chapitres bruts que je juge trop violents, sexuels ou simplement pas adaptés au rating actuel) dans lequel je mettrai ces ajouts. Ils ne sont pas indispensables à l'avancée du récit vu que j'ai ensuite 'résumé' le plus important de ce qui a été mentionné dans cette zone masquée.**

* * *

Puisque les leçons des garçons se retrouvaient interrompues à cause de la chasse, les filles refusèrent à leur tour de suivre les leurs. Arya se rebella ouvertement mais sa sœur et la princesse optèrent pour une méthode plus subtile en brodant comme des pieds et en feignant d'être distraites. Finalement la septa abandonna la bataille et leur laissa la journée. La cadette des Stark se dépêcha de fuir, sa louve sur les talons. Sansa et Myrcella décidèrent alors de passer la journée ensemble. Elles se retirèrent dans les quartiers la rousse et ordonnèrent aux servantes de leur servir le déjeuner dans la chambre.

Les filles se tressèrent les cheveux et Myrcella essaya des robes de Sansa. Adana et Laïa s'acharnèrent à ajuster l'une d'elles. Myrcella avait décidé de se présenter à la cour du Nord comme une véritable nordienne. Sa mère désapprouverait sans aucun doute mais puisqu'elle l'ignorait complètement, elle commençait à se sentir rebelle. De plus, elle comptait montrer à Robb qu'elle pouvait elle aussi faire des efforts pour que leur futur mariage fonctionne.

Sansa n'arrêtait pas de lui peser des questions sur Port-Réal et le Donjon Rouge. Myrcella lui raconta alors tout sur son quotidien de princesse, y compris quelques anecdotes sur ses serviteurs. « Si tu donnes des gâteaux au miel à Toby, le palefrenier, il te laissera caresser les chevaux. » « La vieille Ilda doit être la plus vieille servante du palais. Elle est aveugle mais aime la musique. Je m'arrangeais pour que mes leçons aient lieu à des heures régulières et dans mes quartiers parce qu'en la nettoyant elle pouvait nous entendre jouer ». Malgré la joie de partager ces petites histoires, une pointe de nostalgie perça sa poitrine lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle allait perdre toutes ces petites habitudes du palais royal.

La princesse avait fourni à Sansa un coffre plein de tissus de Port-Réal pour qu'elle puisse se confectionner une ou deux robes. Elle s'attelait d'ailleurs déjà à la tâche. Elle hésitait entre plusieurs coloris et ne savait pas lesquels lui conviendraient le mieux. Les couleurs vives et les matières légères des tissus de Dorne, Hautjardin voire d'Essos pour certains la changeaient des laines et du cuir du Nord.

Pour le déjeuner, lady Catelyn vint se joindre à elles. Myrcella se changea pour une robe plus décontractée. De toute manière, elle ne comptait pas sortir des appartements de Sansa et se surprit à penser que pour une fois elle ne voulait pas suivre l'étiquette. Sa nouvelle tutrice ne lui en porta pas rigueur et mangea en silence pendant que les deux filles bavardaient chansons et garçons. Sansa n'arrêtait pas de lui poser des questions sur le Chevalier aux Roses. Myrcella lui raconta son unique entrevue extrêmement embarrassante avec Loras. Elles ne parlèrent ni de Joffrey, ni de Robb.

Lady Catelyn s'apprêta à les laisser peu de temps après le repas pour s'occuper de Rickon qui devait certainement déjà la chercher. Sansa lui fit part de ses problèmes vis-à-vis de la fabrication de sa robe. Sa mère étudia les patrons et les tissus avant de lui donner quelques conseils et d'admettre sa préférence pour le vert sombre au sujet de la couleur de sa robe. Myrcella n'avait pas de tissu gris mais le vert ornait le blason de la maison Tully d'où venait lady Catelyn. Elle irait très bien à Sansa.

Brusquement, en plein milieu de l'après-midi, Lady s'agita. Elle avait pourtant passé la matinée à lambiner devant le feu et à mendier à sa maitresse des friandises pendant le repas. Elle bondit du tapis sur lequel elle se prélassait et se mit à hurler en grattant avec empressement. Surprise Sansa lui ouvrit mais la louve disparut dans les couloirs. Elle se précipita à sa suite et Myrcella les suivit malgré sa robe nordienne qu'elle avait à nouveau enfilée et encore mal ajustée.

Lady dévala les escaliers et sortit de l'enceinte du donjon. Elles passèrent devant les gardes du château, inquiétant des gardes qui tentèrent de les arrêter. Cependant Sansa ne semblait focalisée que sur Lady et Myrcella voulait savoir elle aussi ce qui lui arrivait. Elles traversèrent la ville fortifiée et se retrouvèrent soudain hors des remparts de la petite cité nordienne. La louve fonça alors vers la vieille tour presque en ruine juste un peu plus loin. Myrcella entendit les hurlements d'un autre loup et se demanda si c'était ce qui avait attiré Lady. Les deux filles virent un corps étendu au sol près de l'autre. Soudain Sansa se mit à hurler. Myrcella reconnut Bran et ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids. Sansa voulait se précipiter sur le corps de son frère mais Laïa la retint pendant qu'Adana venait au secours de la princesse qui commençait à hyper ventiler. En même temps qu'elle enserrait la jeune lady, Laïa ordonna aux gardes qui les poursuivaient de prévenir le mestre et lady Catelyn en urgence. Tout un groupe partit en direction du château pendant que d'autres retenaient les citadins à distance, curieux de savoir pourquoi la fille de leur seigneur avait accouru jusqu'ici.

Mestre Luwin ne tarda pas à arriver et se dépêcha de s'accroupir au dessus du corps de Bran pour le palper et l'examiner avant de constater qu'il était encore en vie. Myrcella, encore sous le choc resta avec son amie durant tout le temps que dura le transport de Bran jusqu'à ses quartiers. Elles restèrent sur le pas de la porte pendant que les serviteurs allaient et venaient dans la pièce pour suivre les directives du Mestre. Catelyn, pâle comme un linge entra dans la chambre pour ne plus en ressortir.

Myrcella se remettait doucement du choc mais Sansa continuait de trembler et ne répondait à aucune sollicitation verbale. Elle répondait juste aux pressions qu'elle lui donnait sur sa main. L'attente lui sembla interminable.

Les hommes revinrent de la chasse plus tôt que prévu, le ciel était encore clair à leur entrée. Lord Eddard rejoignit sa femme et mestre Luwin dans la chambre de Bran. Alors que la nuit tombait, personne n'en était encore sorti. Robb Stark et Jon Snow ne cessaient de faire les cents pas dans les escaliers. Théon les regardait faire avec impuissance. Elle ne sut pas après combien de temps le Limier vint la chercher sur l'ordre de sa mère. Myrcella ne voulait pas abandonner Sansa mais Jon lui fit signe de partir en s'asseyant de l'autre côté de sa demi-sœur. La sachant en sécurité, elle leur adressa un dernier mot d'encouragement avant de la laisser.

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle reçut enfin une visite de sa mère. Hélas, contrairement à ses espérances, elle se contenta de lui adresser des reproches sur sa tenue nordienne et son attitude indigne d'une princesse durant cette journée. Myrcella aurait aimé lui répondre, lui dire qu'elle cherchait simplement à s'intégrer parmi les nordiens, qu'elle voulait être libre et pas enfermée dans cette espèce de cage dorée qu'elle avait dressée autour de ses enfants, qu'elle voulait un animal de compagnie elle aussi sans craindre que son frère ne le torture. Mais elle retint sa colère et se contenta de baisser la tête alors que des larmes de frustration, de colère et de honte vitraient ses yeux. Finalement ce fut elle qui congédia sa mère en se retirant derrière son paravent pour se changer et ne plus réapparaître devant sa mère. Celle-ci ne lui répondit pas. Elle entendit seulement le claquement de la porte lors de son départ. Pour la première fois, sa mère la laissa seule sans même lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

Une fois couchée, elle s'interrogea sur tout ce qui venait de se passer. Elle avait l'impression de devenir folle. A Port-Réal, aussi insipide et régulier que soit son quotidien, il était au moins calme et certain. Depuis leur départ, tout se retrouvait bouleversé. Entre l'annonce surprenante de ses fiançailles, la chute de Bran et l'accident dans le bois sacré, sa vie avait connu plus de remous en trois jours que pendant ces onze dernières années. Épuisée, bouleversée et lassée, la princesse étouffa ses pleurs dans ses coussins jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

Après son réveil. Tout se passa relativement mieux. A croire que toutes les larmes versées pendant la nuit avaient allégé le poids sur son cœur. Elle rejoignit sa famille pour le petit-déjeuner et resta en leur compagnie. L'état de Bran devait s'avérer particulièrement préoccupant car personne ne semblait être capable de lui donner des nouvelles. La princesse resta surtout en compagnie de Sansa. Elle commençait à préparer ses bagages pour Port-Réal. Cependant, l'enthousiasme qu'elle avait éprouvé vis-à-vis de ce voyage s'était envolé et elle pliait ses affaires sans joie ou excitation. Elle avait totalement abandonné la robe qu'elle avait commencée avant l'accident. Myrcella ne savait comment décrire Sansa, c'était comme si son esprit l'avait quitté et que son corps accomplissait les tâches comme par automatisme.

Chaque matin, avant le déjeuner, elle et Tommen se rendaient dans le petit septuaire pour poser des offrandes et adresser leurs prières aux Sept pour Bran. Myrcella ne cessait de répéter les prières que septa Aurélia lui avait inculquées alors que son frère adressait des prières plus simples de son propre cru. Tous deux avaient également fait part de leur soutien aux Stark dès le lendemain de l'accident.

Mis à part Sansa, elle ne voyait plus guère leurs hôtes. Lady Catelyn ne quittait pas son fils, lord Eddard s'enfermait dans son bureau, surement pour préparer son départ. Robb, Jon et Théon passaient leur temps à s'entraîner à combattre parce que Jon Snow voulait rejoindre le Mur. Arya aussi préparait ses affaires mais seulement quand un de ses précepteurs parvenait à lui mettre la main dessus. Enfin il y avait le petit Rickon. Le pauvre s'accrochait à son frère aîné quand il ne partait pas se cacher avec Broussaille dans les cryptes. Elle et Tommen essayèrent de le divertir quelquefois avec des jeux mais sans succès. Rickon voulait juste que son frère aille mieux et que sa maman s'occupe de lui.

Après six jours d'attente insoutenable, la princesse n'en pouvait plus. Sa mère lui avait annoncé la veille au soir qu'ils allaient quitter Winterfell et qu'elles devaient parler avant son départ. Lorsque oncle Tyrion entra pour prendre son petit déjeuner en famille elle lui demanda sans préambule si Bran allait mourir. Oncle Tyrion était toujours au courant de tout. Elle et son cadet furent immensément soulagés quand il annonça que Bran était sorti d'affaire. Un silence s'installa dans la salle. Finalement sa mère le rompit pour annoncer que sa mort serait préférable. Myrcella pensait au contraire cela cruel. Qui pouvait espérer la mort d'un enfant ? Cependant sa mère n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Bran devait souffrir énormément et sa chute pourrait avoir de graves conséquences. Peut être qu'il ne pourrait plus parler, qu'il perdrait son intelligence ou qu'il ne pourrait plus marcher. Les Dieux étaient parfois cruels. Cependant, contrairement à sa mère, elle ne souhaitait pas sa mort. Sa famille serait là pour le soutenir.

Cependant la conversation vira sur le prochain départ d'oncle Tyrion pour le Mur. Mais il n'allait pas rejoindre les frères de la Garde de Nuit. Il se contenterait de les observer et de « pisser de l'autre côté du Mur ». Les blagues d'oncle Tyrion la rendaient toujours hilare avec son cadet mais cette fois-ci sa mère ne supporta pas son humour particulier et sa vulgarité et obligea ses enfants à la suivre.

Une fois arrivée dans ses quartiers, elle congédia Tommen, prétextant qu'il devait superviser ses serviteurs pour plier ses affaires. La princesse savait que sa mère voulait en réalité lui parler en privé.

Les mots crus de sa mère résonnaient encore à ses oreilles quand elle rejoignit sa famille pour leur départ vers le Sud. Sa mère avait réussi à rendre l'acte de création de la vie répugnant et non tendre et romantique comme elle se l'imaginait. Et l'accouchement lui paraissait soudain comme une épreuve dont elle craignait ne pas survivre. Finalement elle se serait passé de ce fardeau supplémentaire que devaient malgré tout porter toutes les femmes.

Elle se mit alors à voir son père comme un porc infidèle. Sa mère souffrait parce qu'il ne pensait qu'à Lyanna Stark. Elle se demanda soudain si Robb aussi crierai le nom d'une autre femme quand il lui planterait un bébé dans le ventre. Il avait peut être déjà une amante pour lui apprendre toutes ces choses de la chair alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant pas encore formée. Et s'il transportait des maladies et qu'il les lui transmette ensuite ?

Elle se prit ensuite à regretter ce grand frère qu'elle n'avait pas eu. Elle se l'imaginait comme Renly physiquement et il les aurait protégés de Joffrey. Leur père lui aurait appris à manier le marteau et ils auraient été bons amis avec Robb Stark. Peut être que Sansa l'aurait épousé et qu'elle serait devenue reine de Westeros. Elle réalisa alors à quel point elle redoutait son frère ainé. Peut être que Joffrey n'aurait pas si mal tourné s'il y avait eu un grand frère pour le recadrer et assumer le rôle d'héritier du trône à sa place.

Le moment du départ approcha et Myrcella vint dire adieu à sa famille. Sa mère la prit dans une étreinte moins froide que ce dont elle s'attendait, mais elle manquait encore de cette affection d'antan. Oncle Jaime la prit aussi dans ses bras et lui souhaita chance et courage pour la suite. Son père l'accola en lui rappelant à quel point elle serait heureuse avec un Stark et qu'il ne pouvait rêver mieux comme gendre. Elle se contenta d'acquiescer avec un sourire sans dire un mot. Joffrey lui adressa à peine un signe de tête depuis sa monture, un rictus moqueur aux lèvres, comme s'il devinait le calvaire qui l'attendait. Tommen au contraire ne voulait pas la lâcher et l'enserra presque au point de bloquer sa respiration. Quand il la libéra enfin, il était en larmes et ne cessait de sangloter jusque dans la litière. Myrcella resta souriante et les salua d'un signe de la main alors qu'ils s'éloignaient. Une fois que la tête du cortège et que la litière furent hors de vue, elle laissa échapper un hoquet alors qu'elle tentait de retenir ses sanglots. Ils rentraient réellement sans elle. Oncle Tyrion lui tapota le dos aussi haut qu'il put pour la rassurer.

\- Ton père à raison sur un point. L'honneur des Stark les empêchera de te nuire que quelque manière que ce soit. Puis tu seras plus libre ici qu'à Port-Réal. Je sais que ce n'est pas évident pour toi mais quand Bran se réveillera à nouveau, tout s'arrangera. Tu verras que tu te plairas ici.

\- Je crois que je préfèrerais rejoindre la Garde de Nuit.

\- Certainement pas moi. Cependant je te promets de te passer les copies de mes notes dès que je repasserai par Winterfell.

\- Tu devrais écrire un livre un jour. Tu as vu tellement de choses et tu écris tellement bien que tu pourrais faire écrivain.

\- Tu as raison Cella. Je pourrai devenir le plus riche des Lannister ayant jamais existé et j'ai déjà un titre tout trouvé pour celui la : « Le jour où j'ai pissé au-delà du mur ».

Myrcella éclata d'un fou rire qu'elle fut incapable de retenir. Elle se serra les côtes et se retint pour ne pas s'effondrer. Elle savait qu'elle devait se contenir mais la tension accumulée ces dernier temps avait besoin de s'évacuer. Certains chevaliers et membres de la famille Stark la regardèrent avec étonnement mais elle ne leur porta pas attention. Le dernier se ses oncles enfourcha son cheval et rejoignit Benjen Stark. La princesse salua Sansa qui passait avec sa sueur et leur septa sur un chariot. Elles s'étaient promis de s'envoyer des messages par corbeaux.

Finalement un fois tout le monde parti, la cour lui parut bien vide. Hodor, un garçon d'écurie immense ferma les portes du château. Seuls elle, ses suivantes, Robb et Théon s'y trouvaient encore. Rickon avait disparu juste après que leur père soit parti et lady Catelyn n'avait pas même quitté la chambre de Bran pour dire au revoir à son époux et à ses filles. Le Mestre et le maitre d'armes quittèrent eux aussi la cour.

Un courant d'air glacé la fit frissonner. Elle se rapprocha inconsciemment de Robb dans l'espoir d'y trouver un brin de chaleur et de réconfort. Ce dernier passa maladroitement un bras sur son épaule. Le réconfort fut mince mais elle savoura ce moment de gentillesse avec son fiancé.

\- Souhaitez-vous que je vous reconduise dans vos quartiers ?

Habituellement, elle aurait accepté. Mais elle réalisa qu'une fois enfermé dans sa chambre, elle y tournerait comme une lionne prise au piège et qu'elle finirait par déprimer.

\- Pour être sincère, je préférerais que vous me déposiez à votre bibliothèque, monseigneur, lui dit-elle.

Elle le fit hésiter mais finalement il lui tendit un bras qu'elle accepta avant qu'il ne l'escorte jusque dans le donjon. Derrière eux, elle entendit les murmures étouffés d'Adana avec le pupille Greyjoy. Elle devina que Laïa devait sans aucun doute les escorter elle aussi.

Après quelques minutes, elle arriva dans la grande pièce. Myrcella n'y était rentrée qu'une fois pour accompagner son frère lors de ses leçons. Elle admira les grandes voûtes qui éclairaient les rayons et pénétra plus en profondeur. Dans un coin, près d'une grande cheminé trônaient les imposants bureaux de Lord Eddard et de Mestre Luwin. Elle lâcha le bras de son fiancé et attendit qu'il prenne la parole.

\- Je ne voudrais pas vous paraître irrespectueux mais je crains de devoir vous laisser.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, rassura la princesse. Mes servantes me seront de bonne compagnie.

\- Bien, je vais vous laisser. Mestre Luwin me demande. Je dois également rappeler ma mère à ses devoirs.

\- Ne soyez pas trop dur avec elle je vous en prie. Je n'ose pas imaginer quelle terrible épreuve se doit être pour elle, supplia la jeune fille. Dites-lui que je passerai avant le souper.

\- Ne vous sentez pas obligée de passer, hésita le jeune Lord. Vous avez fait preuve de suffisamment de compassion à notre égard, ce n'est pas nécessaire de vous l'imposer davantage.

\- Mais je me soucie sincèrement de sa santé. Je prie tous les jours pour que les Sept vous soient cléments t vous le rendent, répondit-elle avec plus de violence qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

\- Tout le monde sait que les Lannister ont la langue fourchue, intervint Théon Greyjoy. Maintenant que ta famille est partie tu peux arrêter avec tes faux semblants et continuer tes activités de petite princesse.

La petite princesse sentit la rage bouillir en elle. Comment osait-il ? Un fils de simple seigneur, et traitre qui plus est, ne tutoyait pas une personne de son rang. Et remettait-il en cause la sincérité de son inquiétude ? Bien sur qu'elle se souciait de Bran ! L'enfant avait presque son âge et il s'entendait bien avec Tommen. Bien sur qu'elle voulait son rétablissement comme tout le monde dans ce château. Elle se dressa et haussa le menton

\- Comment osez-vous remettre en cause l'honnêteté de ma famille ? Dois-je vous rappeler que votre propre père vous à abandonné après avoir lancé une guerre stupide et irréfléchie contre son propre roi ? A-t-il réclamé le retour de son fils ? Il parait que c'est votre sœur qui va hériter du titre de seigneur des îles de fer, improvisa-t-elle avec toute la méchanceté et le mépris dont elle était capable.

Le fils Greyjoy s'avança avec un regard noir qui la pétrifiait mais elle resta droite et fière comme sa mère savait si bien le faire.

\- Sache que tu n'es rien ici _princesse._ Il n'y a pas ta chère famille et leurs chevaliers pour te protéger. Fais un pas de travers et sois certaine que les loups te dévoreront, il adorent les jeunes biches vulnérables comme toi.

Myrcella allait répliquer mais Robb intervint avant en arrêtant son ami.

\- Théon, tu t'adresses à ma fiancée avec le respect qu'elle mérite. Dois-je te rappeler qu'elle est mon invitée ?

Il se tourna ensuite vers la princesse avec un regard sévère. Elle ne baissa pas les yeux.

\- Quand à Théon, il fait presque partie de la famille. Ne vous avisez pas non plus de lui manquer de respect.

\- Mais c'est lui qui a commencé ! s'indigna la princesse.

\- Et on va en rester la, trancha l'aîné des Stark. Théon, viens avec moi. Je transmettrai votre message à ma mère, conclut-il avant de la saluer avec froideur et de quitter la bibliothèque en compagnie du fils du traître.

Ce dernier lui adressa un dernier rictus avant de quitter la pièce auquel elle répondit par un regard meurtrier. Cependant, malgré son assurance de façade, les mots du Greyjoy s'insinuaient en elle et sapaient son assurance. Il avait raison, elle était seule dorénavant et Robb ne semblait pas enclin à la défendre comme un époux était censé la faire. La princesse n'avait qu'une envie : s'effondrer sur un siège assez confortable et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Mais elle était en territoire ennemi, comme sa mère, elle serait forte. Elle resta droite et ignora les regards qu'échangèrent ses servantes. Elle le commanda avec plus de rudesse que d'habitude et commença à lire un livre sur les légendes nordiennes sans parvenir à se concentrer dessus, bouleversée par tout ce qui venait encore de se passer.

* * *

 **La petite lionne montre enfin ses griffes ! ( même si c'est encore timide ^^)**


	7. Chapter 7

Suite au départ de sa famille, la journée sembla interminable pour la princesse. Les mots de Théon Greyjoy ne cessaient de la tourmenter, lui rappelant sans cesse qu'elle n'était qu'une monnaie d'échange et que Robb pouvait bien la malmener comme il le souhaitait, il ne serait nullement en tort.

Lorsqu'elle se présenta pour le déjeuner, la salle du banquet lui sembla soudain bien trop grande. Seuls Robb, Théon et le petit Rickon se tenaient à la table des seigneurs. Elle s'installa entre son fiancé et le plus jeune de ses frères en silence et se servit sans réel appétit. Mestre Luwin vint murmurer des paroles à l'oreille du temporaire seigneur de Winterfell. Ce dernier lui répondit par un hochement de tête avant de se tourner vers Théon et de continuer leur conversation à voix basse, loin des oreilles de la princesse. Le malaise de Myrcella ne cessa de s'intensifier. Théon l'effrayait et s'accaparait l'attention de son futur époux. Il pouvait risquer de le retourner contre elle. Sa mère lui racontait qu'une femme devait souvent prendre elle-même les choses en main face à l'ennemi. Oui mais voila, Myrcella n'était pas sa mère et ne savait comment mettre Robb de son côté. Si sa mère se trouvait là, elle la pousserait à mettre en oeuvre une stratégie mais Myrcella ne figurait pas parmi ce genre de personnes.

Finalement, son fiancé et son ami quittèrent la table en lui adressant à peine un signe de tête et la laissèrent en plan dans la grande salle, en proie aux regards scrutateurs de la plèbe nordienne au service des Stark. Paniquée et humiliée, Myrcella s'empressa de quitter la pièce à son tour avec autant de dignité que possible pour s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque. Elle se réfugia derrière un épais grimoire incroyablement lourd sans même oser interagir avec ses servantes qui ne la quittaient pas d'une semelle. Elle était certaine qu'elle pourrait lire l'amusement et leur moquerie sur leur visage si elle osait lever la tête de son livre.

Pour échapper à son malaise, la princesse poursuivit sa lecture sur de grandes familles nordiennes tout en demeurant muette. Cependant, le temps sembla s'éterniser et la princesse ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur sa lecture. Voila qu'elle relisait au moins depuis une dizaine de fois la même ligne sans pouvoir même retenir le nom du chef Karstark sur lequel traitait le paragraphe. Adana rompit le silence.

\- Si nous pouvons vous aider sur quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à nous demander.

La princesse leva la tête pour remarquer que ses servantes ne l'observaient pas avec mépris ou moquerie mais avec cette neutralité qui les caractérisait si bien.

\- Nous sommes là pour ça, ajouta Laïa. Si sa Majesté nous a permis de rester à vos côtés, c'est bien pour que nous vous aidions à vous adapter à votre nouvelle condition.

Myrcella les observa comme si elle les voyait pour la première fois. Sa mère lui avait toujours rappelé que les seules personnes dignes de confiance résidaient dans le cercle familial et encore. Elle l'avait bien prévenu que les serviteurs et les membres inférieurs de la Cour étaient peu dignes de confiance. Myrcella savait qu'Adana et Laïa avaient été choisies par sa mère en personne pour la servir et la protéger. Depuis maintenant quelques années, elles la suivaient comme son ombre et Myrcella ne les remarquait même plus au Donjon Rouge. Cependant, elle n'eut jamais à leur confier ses secrets. Evidemment, elle partageait avec elles les ragots et certaines de ces opinions mais jamais ses confidences. Elle les réservait à son frère cadet parfois mais surtout à sa mère.

Mais maintenant, elle se retrouvait seule dans le Nord. Sa mère l'avait abandonnée comme le reste de sa famille. Sa tutrice se cloîtrait au chevet de son fils et personne ne semblait lui accorder la moindre attention. Myrcella n'était pas forte comme ses parents ou ses oncles. Elle pouvait faire bonne figure et garder ses secrets et ses craintes pour elle mais combien de temps ? Elle ne pourrait pas afficher le masque d'indifférence de sa mère aussi longtemps. Finalement, elle décida que tendre une oreille à leurs conseils ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal. La décision d'agir ensuite dans leur sens ou non n'incomberait qu'à elle.

\- Je dois bien admettre que je ne sais pas comment m'intégrer parmi ces nordiens. Je ne vois pas comment leur prouver ma bonne volonté, se lamenta-t-elle. Je sais que Bran est dans un profond coma et que sa santé est leur principal souci mais je souhaiterais tellement leur montrer mon soutien et mon implication.

\- Vous devriez montrer que vous vous inquiétez sincèrement pour sa santé. Le pauvre enfant ne pourra certainement plus jamais utiliser ses jambes d'après les dires du mestre et il risquerait de devenir un simplet comme ce garçon d'écurie, Hodor je crois qu'il s'appelle. Parfois nos dieux se montrent bien cruels.

\- Mais je m'inquiète pour lui, se défendit Myrcella. Sincèrement. Je suis allée prier tous les jours devant les Sept avec Tommen et j'essaie de me tenir au courant pour savoir s'il va mieux.

\- Et c'est tout à votre honneur princesse, rassura Adana. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ce n'est pas assez voyant. Pour montrer davantage de sollicitude, vous pourriez demander plus ouvertement des questions aux Stark sur l'amélioration de sa santé par exemple.

\- Mais je ne veux pas leur donner de soucis en plus. Ils sont assez inquiets comme ça.

\- Dans se cas, préoccupez-vous d'eux. Rickon doit être très perturbé, il n'a que six ans. Vous pourriez passer du temps avec lui où aller voir lady Catelyn pour montrer que vous vous inquiétez également pour elle.

Finalement, malgré la tension, les journées de la princesse furent bien remplies. En attendant l'arrivée de sa septa, la responsabilité de son éducation était tombée sur mestre Luwin qui lui enseignait la lecture et l'histoire ainsi que l'art des chiffres et de la science. Elle préférait cela à la couture et aux leçons sur l'étiquette. Prenant à cœur les conseils qu'on lui avait prodigués, Myrcella tentait de s'occuper de Rickon dès qu'elle pouvait mais l'enfant devenait de plus en plus sauvage et ne quittait plus les loups-garous qui terrifiaient la princesse. De plus, l'enfant partait souvent se réfugier dans la crypte familiale avec les monstres, la dissuadant davantage de le suivre. Chaque soir, elle accompagnait des domestiques de Winterfell qui montaient à Lady Catelyn une soupe. Elle s'installait alors dans un coin de la chambre de Bran alors que sa tutrice ne semblait même pas remarquer sa présence.

La vue de Bran si fragile et faible dans son lit lui laissait un nœud dans l'estomac et la vue de lady Catelyn dans cet état lui brisait davantage le cœur. Elle se rappelait de cette belle femme souriante et douce qu'elle avait vue au bras de son époux à son arrivée. Ses cheveux roux éclatants étaient devenus emmêlés et ternes, sa peau élégamment pâle avaient viré au gris maladif et d'immenses cernes montraient ces nuits sans repos qu'elle passait. Myrcella voulait juste que Bran se réveille et que ce calvaire finisse pour tout le monde.

Cependant, comme l'avaient prédit ses servantes, on commença à porter attention à elle. A sa plus grande joie, ce fut Robb qui l'accosta au quatrième jour après le départ de sa famille, juste après une leçon de calcul de mestre Luwin. Pour augmenter davantage son bonheur, il était seul, sans Théon Greyjoy qui lui donnait des frissons dans le dos. Ce dernier lui proposa de la prendre visiter le château avant l'heure du repas. Elle accepta avec plaisir. Ils passèrent ainsi quelques instants ensembles avant le déjeuner. Robb lui raconta alors diverses anecdotes au sujet de ses frères et sœurs. Myrcella l'écouta avec attention et admiration. Elle voyait parfaitement Robb jouer le grand frère protecteur de la fratrie puis le médiateur entre Théon Greyjoy et Jon Snow. Du coup, elle jalousait légèrement les sœurs Stark pour avoir autant de frères pour veiller sur elle. Joffrey ne se préoccupait plus guère de ses cadets et Tommen était encore trop jeune, c'était elle qui le protégeait, du moins jusque maintenant.

\- Je me demande qu'est-ce qui l'a poussé à rejoindre le Mur si tôt, dit-il plus a lui-même qu'à son interlocutrice au sujet de son demi-frère.

Myrcella voyait bien que le sujet le préoccupait sérieusement. Pour elle, seuls les bandits rejoignaient la Garde de Nuit. Elle se remémorait ces fois où lorsque le recruteur venait, son père ouvrait les cachots. Les prisonniers avaient deux choix : subir la justice du Roi par Ser Illyn Payne ou rejoindre le Mur. Pourtant Benjen Stark ne devait pas être un criminel et oncle Tyrion lui avait raconté que dans le Nord, le Mur avait une meilleure image et que des gens y rejoignaient la Garde de Nuit de leur plein gré. Jon Snow en était le parfait exemple. Ne sachant pas s'il espérait une réponse de sa part, elle se lança tout de même

\- Jon Snow n'est pas un noble. Il n'aura aucun titre une fois adulte. Je le trouve noble d'avoir rejoint la Garde de Nuit. Il nous protège des Sauvageons et des créatures d'au-delà du mur. C'est très honorable. Puis votre oncle en fait aussi partie, surement que votre demi-frère suivra ses pas.

\- Oncle Benjen l'a rejoint bien plus tard, il avait déjà plus de vingt ans. J'ai bien essayé de le convaincre d'y réfléchir plus longtemps mais il est aussi borné qu'une mule quand il veut.

\- On peut écrire aux frères qui ont pris le Noir ? Peut être que vous pourriez le faire ? Il pourrait vous dire si la Garde de L'Aube correspond à ce qu'il pensait et s'il s'y plait.

Robb l'observa un moment en haussant les sourcils, visiblement surpris par sa proposition.

\- Je ne sais pas comment sa marche. Le Mur ne fait pas partie du royaume mais il doit ben être proche du Nord, essaya d'argumenter la princesse. C'est vous qu'il protège en premier en cas d'invasion des Sauvageons.

\- Je pourrais bien tenter de lui envoyer un message mais je ne sais pas s'il me répondra.

\- Au moins vous aurez essayé.

Robb l'accompagna hors des couloirs du château, par la cour et la mena vers le jardin de verre. Elle admirait ces immenses serres que les Stark utilisaient pour faire grandir leur potager à l'abri de la rudesse du Nord. Des serviteurs récoltaient quelques carottes et quelques poireaux pour préparer les dernières viandes avant de servir le repas. A Port-Réal, Myrcella se rendait rarement dans le potager où œuvraient les cuisiniers. Seuls les jardins d'agrément et le petit bois sacré méritaient de voir déambuler la famille royale et les seigneurs des Sept Couronnes. Robb s'aventura du côté des arbres fruitiers. Les prunes les pommes et les poires y abondaient. Sans doute que les domestiques devaient être en pleine période de récolte au vu ds tartes et des compotes qui composaient les desserts de la période. Du côté des arbustes, seules les mûres restaient dans leurs ronces. Certaines étaient déjà noires et tentaient Myrcella mais la majorité arboraient encore leur couleur rouge, signalant que les confitures ne seraient pas prêtes avant encore quelques jours. Les baies étaient le point faible de Myrcella. Ses préférées étaient les framboises cultivées au Bief mais elle ne reniait jamais les fraises ou les myrtilles. Et ces mûres l'appelaient irrésistiblement. Robb dut lire la convoitise dans ses yeux car il s'approcha des buissons et commença à en prélever quelques fruits avant de les lui tendre. Elle les accepta mais refusa qu'il les lui ramasse toutes. Elle s'approcha de l'arbuste et passa ses mains entre les épines de la plante pour en extirper une baie. Les ronces s'accrochaient à sa robe , déchirant parfois le tissu de ses manches et laissant de légères égratignures sur ses mains pâles mais Myrcella ne se plaignit pas. Au contraire, elle en savourait l'objet de sa convoitise avec encore plus de plaisir.

Robb alla demander un panier et le couple se mit à ramasser les divers fruits comme de simples paysans. Myrcella s'amusa comme jamais et laissa Robb l'attraper pour ensuite la soulever et ramasser des pommes directement sur l'arbre. Si ses parents ou ses oncles auraient été présents, ils auraient crié au scandale ( si le fait de ramasser les fruits soi même n'était pas déjà suffisamment scandaleux en soi). Mais ils n'étaient plus à Winterfell et il n'y avait rien de mal à partager un moment avec son fiancé. Il ne passait pas ses mains sous sa jupe, ne dévoilait pas ses jambes ou ne la touchait pas à des endroits indécents. Si son frère aîné passait plus de temps avec elle, elle aurait aimé partager de tels moments avec lui. La princesse souleva une des couches de sa robe pour y déposer les fruits. Quand elle ne put en atteindre davantage, Robb la déposa et l'aida à placer les petites pommes jaunes dans leur panier. Il afficha cependant un air assez gêné.

\- Je voulais m'excuser de m'être montré aussi peu galant. Nos parents nous ont fiancés et je ne m suis pas montré bien digne de mon rôle ces derniers jours.

\- Vous vous trompez, vous êtes venu veiller sur moi quand j'étais alitée et vous faites l'effort de passer un moment avec moi. C'est déjà beaucoup. Puis nous avons le temps avant notre mariage. Je n'ai pas encore saigné et il faudra alors que nos parents se mettent d'accord sur sa date.

Le fils Stark ne lui répondit pas. Il se contenta de l'observer. Ces silences la mettaient mal à l'aise car elle avait l'impression qu'il l'étudiait. Myrcella attendit qu'il reprenne la parole, elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire et se mit à se balancer d'avant en arrière en regardant le sol. Elle aurait besoin de ses changer, elle pouvait voir des écorchures suer sa robe et des traces de terre sur ses poignets et ses mains.

\- Vous êtes différente de ce que je pensais, lui dit-il avec une certaine gravité.

\- Excusez moi mais je ne sais pas si je dois être flattée ou inquiète à ce sujet, tenta-t-elle assez incertaine.

\- Vous me semblez différente de vos parents. Je ne vous imaginais pas si... spontanée. Si on m'avait dit que vous aimiez ramasser des fruits dans nos serres, je ne l'aurais jamais cru.

\- Je pourrais bien encore vous surprendre jeune lord, dit-elle amusée

\- Je n'en doute pas, répondit-il avec le même ton.

Elle se contenta de lui renvoyer un sourire radieux. Myrcella était herseuse d'avoir trouvé un jeune homme comme Robb et de savoir qu'il y avait une certaine réciprocité dans ses sentiments ne fit que gonfler sa bulle de bonheur.

\- Je voulais vous proposer de participer aux doléances des paysans cet après-midi, continua-t-il. Mestre Luwin m'a suggéré de commencer à vous présenter au peuple pour qu'il vous accepte mieux avant notre mariage.

La princesse se promit de remercier le mestre du mieux qu'elle pourrait. Il était si différent de mestre Pyrcelle et elle le préférait des dizaines de fois au Grand-Mestre de la cour. Elle n'avait assisté que rarement aux doléances que donnait occasionnellement son père à Port-Réal. Les portes du Donjon Rouge s'ouvraient rarement pour la plèbe. Dans ces moments, le roi se tenait sur cet immense trône façonné de ces épées des Andals vaincus par les Targayens, au début de leur règne. Elle avait alors demandé à sa septa pourquoi son père ne l'avait pas changé lors de son couronnement : ce trône lui donnait des frissons. Septa Aurélia lui avait alors expliqué que parfois, certaine choses restaient en place et d'autres changeaient. Son père ne s'était pas battu pour conquérir mais pour mettre fin à la tyrannie d'Aerys le Fou et que c'était pour cela qu'il avait retiré les crânes des dragons de la grande salle qui ornaient autrefois chacun des piliers pour les cacher au fond d'un donjon sombre dont personne ne connaissait l'emplacement. La réponse ne convainquit qu'à moitié la princesse mais elle finit par laisser couler. Surement que les maçons de son père n'étaient pas parvenus à retirer ce lourd siège de métal partiellement fondu de la pièce.

Les doléances se déroulaient toujours de la même manière au palais royal. Lord Arryn s'installait sur le trône de fer accompagné de lord Baelish pendant que son père partait chasser ou se divertir dans sa chambre. Parfois, sa mère, oncle Renly ou d'autres conseillers venaient aussi y assister. Ces jours là, lord Arryn délivrait la justice de diverses manières. Il donnait de l'or, louait les services de certains artisans qui avaient une dette pour rénover un bâtiment ou chargeait des gardes de sécuriser une route. Quand son père dirigeait les doléances, ce qui était beaucoup plus rare, il se contentait de distribuer de l'or et du blé à la populace. Mais ces jours là étaient bien rares et la princesse devait bien admettre que ces plaintes de paysans ne l'intéressaient pas souvent. Elle préférait s'amuser avec Tommen dans les jardins ou discuter avec sa mère.

La perspective de passer une après-midi avec des paysans ne l'enthousiasma donc pas particulièrement mais peut être que dans le Nord, les choses se faisaient différemment et que le temps passerait plus vite que dans la salle du trône. Puis le Nord devait posséder moins d'habitants que la capitale. Peut être que cela finirait vite. Néanmoins, la pensée de passer plus de temps en compagnie de son fiancé compensait largement la perspective bien ennuyeuse de cette audience.

Cependant, lorsqu'il acheva leur promenade pour déjeuner, sa bulle de bonheur éclata à la vue de l'héritier Greyjoy. Malgré cela, elle décida de faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur et salua le pupille des Stark. Robb avait pris de son temps pour passer un moment avec elle et non Théon, c'était déjà une petite victoire pour elle. D'ailleurs, si Robb ne lui adressait plus vraiment la parole, il lui envoyait parfois des sourires et ne l'ignorait plus, contrairement à ces derniers jours. Elle attendait avec une relative impatience les doléances qui devaient suivre.

Hélas, ces fameuses « doléances » s'avérèrent tout aussi ennuyeuses qu'à Port-Réal. Elle s'installa à la gauche de son fiancé alors que mestre Luwin prit place à sa droite. Theon Greyjoy se tenait en retrait dans un coin de la salle et Rickon avait disparu avant même que les derniers plats ne soient servis. Normalement Lady Catelyn aurait dû s'installer à sa place mais comme elle ne quittait plus son deuxième fils, Robb y invita la princesse. Les paysans et des vassaux commencèrent à se plaindre à leur seigneur sur des sujets bien futiles comme une vache ayant mangé le foin du voisin, une poule volée ou un paysan refusant de marier son fils alors qu'il avait engrossé la fille d'un autre villageois. Myrcella se contenta de les observer avec un sourire poli en se demandant à la vue de l'immense queue si tout la populace du Nord allait se présenter devant eux.

Elle observa du coin de l'œil l'héritier du Nord écouter chacune de ces réclamations et discuter avec le mestre quand à la décision à prendre. Et malgré son ennui, elle admira davantage son fiancé qui se souciait de chacun de ses sujets y compris de la plèbe. Chaque paysan partait ensuite plus ou moins content mais sans jamais se plaindre ouvertement comme si leur seigneur les avait justement considérés. Ils semblaient plus heureux que quand les habitants de la capitale quittaient le Donjon Rouge. Si jamais Robb la reprenait à ses côtés pour de telles occasions, elle se promit de faire un effort pour se montrer plus attentive. Peut être que quand elle serait assez adulte et intelligente, elle pourrait elle aussi donner son avis à son fiancé et qu'il l'écouterait comme avec mestre Luwin. Sa mère lui racontait souvent que les femmes pouvaient aussi donner des conseils avisés et que quand leurs maris n'étaient pas des outres remplies de vin en permanence, ils pouvaient souvent les écouter. Myrcella espérait être une de ces femmes un jour et ne pas se disputer sans arrêt sur tout comme ses parents.

Les audiences se succédèrent alors jusqu'à ce que le soleil soit bas dans le ciel. Le souper n'allait pas tarder à être servi. Adana et Laïa, qui avaient assisté aux doléances à la demande de la princesse, ne tardèrent pas à en parler avec elle.

\- Et bien, ce fut un long après midi. Lord Stark à reçu combien de sujets ?

\- Plus que trois fois le doigts de la main, répondit Laïa. Je me demande quand est-ce qu'auront lieux les prochaines doléances ? C'est assez drôle de les voir se disputer pour savoir qui va réparer une barrière cassée.

\- J'ai entendu dire une bonne expliquer que Lord Eddard en accordait presque tous les deux jours quand il était à Winterfell. Je pense que son fils va essayer de tenir la même allure. C'est la deuxième qu'il donne depuis le départ de la famille royale.

\- Tous les deux jours ? demanda la princesse choquée. Mais le roi n'ouvre les portes du Donjon Rouge qu'une ou deux fois par mois voire pas du tout certaines fois.

\- Comme quoi la capitale peut prendre des leçons de ses vassaux. Tu crois que la nouvelle main va modifier certains fonctionnements à la Cour ? demanda Adana.

\- Seuls les Sept peuvent le dire, soupira sa collègue.

\- Moi je pense qu'il peut le changer en mieux, intervint la princesse. Père parle toujours très bien de Lord Eddard, il dit que c'est encore plus son frère que Lord Stannis et Renly. Ils ont grandi ensemble aux Eyrié. Ils doivent être très proches.

\- Seul le temps nous répondra princesse. En attendant, comment trouvez-vous les doléances nordiennes ?

\- Pour tout dire c'était à mourir d'ennui, répondit sincèrement Myrcella. Mais Robb est un bon seigneur et a écouté tout le monde avant de donner lui-même justice. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu tenir toutes ces heures comme lui. Puis il semble qu'ici les gens soient mieux traités qu'à la capitale. Lord Arryn ou Père passaient beaucoup plus de monde avec moins de temps.

\- C'est vrai qu'il traite ses sujets autrement. Au moins il ne leur jette pas une poignée de pièces d'or pour les faire taire.

\- Finalement je crois que j'aime bien le Nord, dit Laïa.

\- C'est pas vrai ! contredit la princesse. Lord Arryn et Père rendaient aussi bien la justice. Peut être qu'ici ils doivent faire autrement parce que le Nord est pauvre ?

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on paye avec de l'or que la justice est rendue, répondit Adana.

Pour Myrcella c'était faux. Elle voyait bien que tout se payait en or et en argent: la nourriture, les armes, les soldats. Pour gouverner, il fallait avoir de l'or. C'est pour cela que le roi avait épousé une Lannister. Parce que son grand père était très riche et pouvait payer de la nourriture pour quand l'Hiver viendrait et des armées pour les protéger. Ici, ils n'avaient pas de mines d'or donc ils étaient pauvres comparé au roi.

Au fil des jours, elle commença doucement à trouver ses repères dans la citadelle de Winterfell. Elle remerciait grandement mestre Luwin pour cela et Robb aussi dans une certaine mesure. Les jours qui suivirent, elle continua de se renseigner sur le coutumes nordiennes et assista à une autre audience que donnait son fiancé. Myrcella tenta de devenir plus attentive entre Robb impliqué dans son devoir et Rickon qui s'amusait dans son coin mais il lui faudrait du temps avant de pouvoir se montrer aussi digne que Robb.

Presque deux semaines après le départ de sa famille, elle se rendit encore une fois au chevet de Bran. Mestre Luwin avait beau dire qu'il était sorti d'affaire, Myrcella ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter quand elle le voyait encore endormi et allongé sur son lit. Son loup ne rentrait pas dans la chambre mais tout le château entendait ses hurlements quand la nuit tombait, ils faisaient partie du quotidien de la princesse. Elle croisa Mestre Luwin en chemin. Sans doute qu'il venait de suivre l'état de santé du jeune seigneur. Il s'inclina en guise de salut et elle continua sa route vers les quartiers de Bran accompagnée d'Helga, une des servantes des cuisines. Cependant, à peine quelques minutes après Luwin, Robb faillit les renverser dans les escaliers de la tour.

\- Helga, allez prévenir les écuries. Un incendie s'est déclaré à la bibliothèque, j'ai besoin de tous les hommes disponibles sur le champ !

La princesse et la servante restèrent pétrifiées devant l'annonce. C'était comme si tous les malheurs s'acharnaient sur Winterfell pensa la princesse.

\- Allez-y, dit-elle avec plus de calme qu'elle n'en possédait. Je monterais le repas de Lady Catelyn.

Helga hésita une seconde avant de lui donner la soupière et de descendre en courant pour obéir aux ordres de son seigneur. La princesse continua de monter, le récipient dans ses bras. Elle ne savait pas comment elle parvenait à ne pas paniquer. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, la mère de Bran s'était levée et observait l'extérieur de par la fenêtre. C'était la première fois que la princesse la voyait debout depuis l'accident de Bran.

\- Je vous ai porté votre dîner milady dit-elle humblement.

Elle se tourna une seconde pour voir qui lui avait adressé la parole avant de retourner à la contemplation du paysage nocturne. Surement qu'elle observait l'incendie dont parlait Robb car la princesse ne voyait pas quelle autre raison aurait pu la pousser à quitter le chevet de son fils. Myrcella posa la soupière et se retourna quand elle entendit le grincement de la porte. Un homme au visage en partie camouflé par une large et vieille capuche de jute entra.

\- Vous ne devriez pas être ici, dit-il d'un air sinistre en se tournant vers elle puis Catelyn. Personne ne devrait être ici.

Elle le vit ensuite se tourner vers Bran avant de s'adresser à nouveau à la dame du Nord.

\- Ce sera une délivrance. Il est déjà mort, dit-il juste avant de sortir une dague de sa veste.

Horrifiée, elle regarda lady Catelyn se jeter sur l'assassin pour défendre son fils mais de dernier la projeta contre une armoire. Myrcella bondit sur le lit pour tenter de protéger le frère de son fiancé de son corps mais l'homme la saisit par sa chevelure blonde et la renversa elle aussi. Elle sentit sa tête cogner un angle du lit. Elle eut l'impression que son crâne allait exploser.

Paniquée, elle se réfugia sous le lit et tenta de se boucher les oreilles en fermant les yeux. Mais malgré les palpitations lancinantes de sa tête, elle ne parvenait pas à se défaire de ces bruits de lutte et des cris qui animaient la chambre. La princesse sentait les larmes dégouliner sur ses joues mais elle tenta de camoufler du mieux qu'elle put ses sanglots. S'il la découvrait sous le lit, elle était morte.

Soudain, une main lui empoigna la cheville et la tira de son abri. Elle se débattit comme elle put et tenta de s'agripper au sol de pierre mais l'homme était trop fort et l'enserra contre lui. Myrcella hurla et se débattit comme elle put. Elle ne voulait pas mourir. Deux mains lui enserrèrent les deux côtés du visage, l'empêchant de bouger la tête.

\- Princesse, c'est fini ! criait-presque une voix qu'elle crut reconnaître. Mais elle refusa d'écouter et garda ses yeux hermétiquement clos tout en tentant désespérément de se dégager.

\- Myrcella, regarde moi, insista la voix.

Elle consentit difficilement et ouvrit tentativement les yeux. Contrairement au visage camouflé de l'assassin, elle reconnut les yeux bleus et la barbe auburn de Robb.

Elle cessa de s'agiter et aperçut Bran toujours endormi avec son loup-garou sur le lit, sa mâchoire maculé de sang contre lui. Du sang maculait le sol de la chambre et le corps d'un homme égorgé gisait sur le sol. La princesse sentit l'étreinte se desserrer mais ses forces la quittaient. Le jeune seigneur de Winterfell l'attrapa dans la chute. Incapable de se relever, elle s'accrocha à lui avec ses mains tremblantes comme si sa vie en dépendait et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle sentit ses bras forts l'enserrer dans une étreinte protectrice et sa main caresser ses cheveux en guise de réconfort. Il lui murmura doucement que tout était fini et qu'elle n'avait plu rien à craindre. Elle se serra davantage contre lui pour mieux sentir son étreinte rassurante. Elle voulait se fondre en lui pour qu'il la protège. Elle n'avait jamais au aussi peur de sa vie.


	8. Chapter 8

La tentative d'assassinat bouleversa une fois de plus les habitudes au château de Winterfell. Robb Stark et mestre Luwin semblaient bien décidés à trouver le responsable de ce meurtre. Dès le lendemain, ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Myrcella pour l'interroger. Elle leur raconta autant que possible son calvaire. Ils lui présentèrent ensuite l'arme du crime : une dague finement ouvragée en acier valyrien si elle en croyait les dires du mestre. Elle observa cette arme un long moment sans oser parler, ce poignard avait failli tuer Bran et tranché gravement la main de Mme Stark. Ils lui posèrent beaucoup de questions sur l'arme. En tant que princesse, elle avait peut être déjà croisé ce genre de dague lors de réceptions à la cour de Port-Réal. Un poignard en acier valyrien n'appartenait pas à n'importe qui. Cependant elle ne leur fut pas d'une grande aide. Jamais elle n'avait vu une arme ou un fourreau si finement ouvragé.

Une autre question la taraudait. Pourquoi s'en prendre à Bran ? Le problème ne provenait pas de la succession. Lord Stark avait quand même trois fils et Bran n'était même pas l'aîné. Ce n'était qu'un enfant en plus, qui pourrait lui en vouloir ?

Mais l'interrogatoire la mit mal à l'aise. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils cherchaient à lui faire croire que sa famille pouvait être responsable, ce qui était totalement absurde. Elle était fiancée à Robb et lord Stark allait être Main du roi. Lui et son père le roi étaient amis d'enfance. Quel intérêt auraient-ils à assassiner Bran et à s'en prendre aux Stark ?

Dès que la nuit fut tombée, elle décida de mettre sa famille au courant. Elle avait quand même failli mourir elle aussi. Elle passa la nuit à se demander à qui elle pourrait en parler. Elle élimina bien vite l'hypothèse de ses frères, elle n'avait pas besoin de les inquiéter avec ça. Elle pensa à sa mère mais rejeta bien vite l'idée : elle prendrait cela comme un affront personnel et s'attaquerait aux Stark qui ne l'auraient pas protégée. Son père serait certainement mis au courant par sa Main donc il était inutile de lui écrire. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait prévenir ses oncles. Tyrion était parti pour le Mur. Elle lui en parlerait de vive voix quand il repasserait à Winterfell. Jaime raconterait tout à sa mère donc le prévenir ne serait pas prudent. Elle pensa alors à Renly et Stannis. Ils siégeaient tous deux au conseil restreint et avaient de l'influence. Peut être qu'ils sauraient comment résoudre aux mieux cette affaire. Elle pensa ensuite à son grand-père, le noble Tywin Lannister, seigneur de Castral-Roc de gardien de l'Ouest. Il avait été Main à l'époque du roi Fou. Il avait encore de l'influence et pourrait aider les Stark pour la protéger. Pour la famille Lannister, le sang comptait plus que tout.

La lune était haute dans le ciel quand elle ordonna Laïa de lui passer de quoi écrire et le soleil pointait déjà à l'horizon quand elle tendit les deux missives à Adana. Elles devaient partir sans que les Stark le sachent, elle savait qu'ils ne lui faisaient pas confiance. Pour aider sa servante, elle écrivit une troisième lettre plus banale pour son petit frère. Elle avait promis de le tenir au courant de tout ce qui se passait et même si elle savait que le mot arriverait à port-Réal avant le cortège royal, il fournirait une bonne couverture à Adana.

Depuis la tentative d'assassinat, Myrcella n'osait plus quitter sa chambre. Seule une lourde escorte lui donnait un semblant de sécurité. Se rendre au repas restait pour elle une véritable épreuve. Elle voyait un tueur à chaque angle du couloir et elle s'assurait de pouvoir observer la moindre issue lorsqu'elle se trouvait hors de ses quartiers. Cette solitude lui pesait grandement. Seul mestre Luwin passait du temps à ses côtés pour soigner la blessure à sa tête et continuer de lui donner ses leçons en attendant l'arrivée d'une septa. Rongée par la peur, le doute et la solitude, la pauvre princesse ne parvenait plus à contenir ses nerfs. Parfois, elle s'effondrait en larmes sur son lit sans parvenir à s'arrêter. Cette faiblesse accroissait sa honte et les cercle vicieux continuait, prolongeant les crises pendant des heures dans le silence de sa chambre.

Malgré les encouragements de ses suivantes ou l'insistance de mestre Luwin, rien ne parvenait à lui faire quitter ses quartiers plus que nécessaire. Elle se mettait également à détester la famille de ses tuteurs : Robb ne l'avait pas visité une seule fois depuis son agression, lady Catelyn ne donnait pas signe de vie et les serviteurs restaient aussi froids et distants que quand elle était arrivée. Elle avait failli mourir quand même ! Elle avait hésité plusieurs fois à écrire au roi son père pour lui supplier d'annuler son serment et de la reprendre au palais. Mais quand elle s'emportait, elle repensait à Bran dans le coma dans sa chambre et se calmait. Jamais sa famille n'avait enduré pareille épreuve.

Sa tutrice ne lui donna point de nouvelles, ses servantes les lui fournissaient. Elle apprit notamment que la matriarche des Stark avait passé presque deux jours entiers à dormir suite à leur agression. Elle avait ensuite décidé de partir rendre visite à son père dans les Conflans qui était gravement malade sans plus se soucier de son fils qui était encore dans le coma. Myrcella ne comprenait pas cette attitude. Dans la même situation, sa mère veillerait en priorité sur le bien être de ses enfants que sur celui de grand-père Tywin, elle en était certaine.

Lorsque mestre Luwin lui annonça que le jeune lord s'était réveillé, la princesse était heureuse pour lui et sa famille. Les choses allaient pouvoir revenir à la normale et quand lady Catelyn serait de retour, elle pourrait enfin s'appliquer à devenir une future lady du Nord. Cependant, quand elle apprit que l garçon ne pourrait plus marcher, son cœur se serra. Oncle Tyrion avait déjà évoqué cette hypothèse quand il était encore à Winterfell mais elle réalisa alors qu'elle ne l'avait jamais réellement prise au sérieux. Lors des quelques fois où elle quittait ses quartiers, Bran n'était jamais présent. Une part d'elle voulait lui dire sa joie de le savoir réveillé mais une autre la paralysait à l'idée de retourner dans cette tour où elle avait failli mourir.

Comme promis, elle écrivit à Tommen au sujet du réveil de Bran. S'il n'avait pas eu cet accident et qu'il avait accompagné ses sœurs à la capitale, la princesse était persuadée que le prince et le deuxième fils des Stark auraient pu devenirs amis. Il aurait une bonne nouvelle quand il arriverait au palais.

Quelques jours plus tard, ce fut le fils Greyjoy qui lui annonça une autre bonne nouvelle. Son oncle Tyrion avait été reçu par Robb et attendait sa visite avant de repartir pour la capitale. Elle quitta ses quartiers, solidement escortée, et se précipita dans la salle de réception.

Robb Stark et tout ses conseillers étaient présents. Elle reconnut son oncle par sa taille, il était de profil et dansait d'un pied à l'autre. Il faisait souvent ça quand il s'ennuyait ou qu'il était mal à l'aise. Bran était lui aussi descendu de sa chambre, le grand simplet des écuries le portait. Oncle Tyrion n'avait pas retiré sa cape en fourrure. Il devait venir d'arriver. Quand il se rendit compte de son arrivée, il vint de suite à sa rencontre avant de s'adresser à son fiancé et ses conseillers.

\- Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Je souhaiterais juste m'entretenir quelques instants avec ma nièce avant de quitter votre château, annonça-t-il.

Myrcella ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle décelait cette pointe de sarcasme qu'il employait habituellement avec la reine. Robb et les nordiens devaient l'avoir quelque peu contrariés.

\- Je vous en prie, répondit le fils de lord Stark. Je vous confie quelques hommes de ma garde pour vous escorter.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine mais puisque vous insistez, je ne vais pas refuser.

L'oncle tendit son bras que Myrcella prit avec plaisir. Elle se rendit compte que le contact chaud d'un parent lui manquait terriblement. Elle savoura cette promenade même si la démarche bancale de Tyrion n'avait rien à voir avec le pas assuré et rassurant d'oncle Renly.

\- Je pensais te trouver en compagnie de lady Stark. Pourquoi es-tu seule ?

\- Elle est partie au chevet de son père dans les Conflans. Il est très malade. Je pense qu'elle n'a pas voulu me faire subir ce voyage alors que je suis encore e train de prendre mes marques.

Elle sentit le regard de son oncle la percer de part en part. Elle ne cilla pas, elle n'avait rien à cacher. Sa seule peur était de savoir qu'est-ce que les gardes rapporteraient à son fiancé et à sa famille sur cette conversation. Mais son oncle devina son malaise.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Cella ?

Ce surnom venait de Tommen quand il commençait tout juste à parler. Hors du cadre officiel, sa famille employait ce surnom affectueux qui ne lui déplaisait pas. La princesse devinait qu'elle devait lui causer de l'inquiétude car contrairement sa mère ou oncle Renly, ce dernier ne raffolait pas des noms affectueux.

\- Je m'excuse mon oncle mais il s'est passé beaucoup de choses depuis votre départ, répondit-elle avec hésitation.

Il l'invita à continuer.

\- Nous avons été attaqués, lady Stark et moi-même. Elle veillait sur son fils et j'étais montée lui porter de quoi souper. Il y a eu un incendie et beaucoup de monde était parti arrêter le feu. Un assassin est rentré dans la chambre pour tuer Bran Stark. Si le loup de Bran n'était pas intervenu, nous serions tous les trois morts.

Elle put voir l'horreur se dessiner sur le visage de Tyrion.

\- C'est pas vrai. Et ça va ? Tu n'es pas blessée ?

\- Je m'en suis bien sortie. Il m'a juste bousculée et je me suis cognée contre un angle du lit, j'ai juste eu une bonne migraine et une grosse bosse pendant quelques jours, dit-elle en désignant le coin du front qui était encore un peu enflé. J'étais assez assommée mais je crois que lady Stark s'est alors jetée sur lui. Mestre Luwin dit que ses entailles à la main sont tellement profondes que c'est un miracle qu'elle puisse encore écrire.

Tyrion n'insista pas, il enserra juste le bras de sa nièce en signe de réconfort.

\- Je suis désolé princesse. Je voudrais bien rester avec toi quelques temps, que tu puisses surmonter cela. J'ai malheureusement l'impression que le fils des Stark ne m'apprécie pas vraiment. Mais un Lannister paye toujours ses dettes. Ce crime ne restera pas impuni.

\- L'assassin est mort, c'est le loup de Bran qui l'a tué et qui nous a sauvé la vie. Mais après, ils m'ont montré son arme. C'était une dague en acier valyrien et en os de dragon. C'est très précieux. C'est forcément quelqu'un de très riche et important qui l'a lui a donnée.

\- Une dague en acier valyrien ? Ce n'est pas courant. As-tu prévenu quelqu'un de la famille ?

Elle ne voulait pas que les Stark sachent ce qu'elle avait fait dans les jours qui suivirent l'agression. Ces gardes rapporteraient certainement cette conversation aux conseillers de Winterfell. Myrcella préféra se montrer prudente et utilisa le mensonge.

\- Non, mes oncles et mon père serons sans doute mis au courant quand le roi et lord Stark arriveront à Port-Réal. Ils auront forcément reçu un corbeau d'ici. Grand-père Tywin l'apprendra aussi rapidement, il est au courant de tout ce qui se passe dans les Sept Royaumes.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Mais dis-moi, tu n'as vraiment aucune idée d'à qui pourrait appartenir cette arme ?

\- Je n'en ai jamais vu auparavant. Elle est très belle. Si elle n'était pas dangereuse, je l'aurait bien vue comme arme d'apparat chez un de ces riches marchands d'Essos ou alors gardé dans un coffre par un noble riche et puissant.

Il continuèrent leur marche alors que son oncle réfléchissait. Malgré sa démarche dodelinante sa petite taille qui rendait cette promenade inconfortable, elle n'en dit rien. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il était né comme ça et elle avait trop besoin de ce contact amical pour le gâcher avec un caprice de princesse.

\- Et qui de mieux pour incarner la richesse et la puissance que la famille Lannister ? finit-il par dis plus à lui même qu'à sa nièce.

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit quand même la princesse. J'ai été attaquée et je suis une Lannister par ma mère. Ce n'est pas logique.

\- Dis-moi Myrcella, si jamais tu accomplissais une bêtise grave, imaginons par exemple que tu casses une sculpture très rare à laquelle ta mère tiendrait particulièrement et que tu ne voudrais pas qu'elle sache que tu es responsable. Que ferais-tu ?

La princesse hésita.

\- Je mentirais pour ne pas avoir d'ennuis.

\- Et qui accuserais-tu ?

\- Je dirais juste que je l'ai trouvé comme ça.

\- Allons Cella, joue le jeu, tout le monde n'est pas aussi gentil que toi. Disons que tu doives accuser quelqu'un, qui choisirais-tu ?

\- Une des servantes certainement, elle pourrait avoir été maladroite.

\- Et laquelle ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Une que je n'aime pas trop je pense.

\- Et voilà, tu viens de résoudre cette affaire, dit son oncle.

La princesse le fixa, interloquée. Il se tenait là, les bras écartés, un sourire satisfait au visage. Myrcella ne voyait pas le rapport entre le presque meurtre et un mensonge pour couvrir une bêtise.

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit-elle à son oncle avec hésitation.

Mais ce dernier l'invita à reprendre son bras avant de reprendre leur marche. Il continua avec ce sourire rusé qu'il arborait parfois.

\- Quelqu'un veut tuer le jeune Bran. Il sait que les familles Lannister et Stark ne se sont jamais vraiment appréciées. Les Lannister sont très riches. Donc s'il laisse comme indice un objet précieux, qui accusera-t-on ?

\- Les Lannister parce qu'ils sont riches.

\- Mais est-ce que le coupable serait un Lannister ?

\- Non parce que le véritable coupable a menti.

\- Exactement.

\- Donc il y a quelqu'un qui veut tuer Bran et qui fait penser que c'est notre famille pour qu'on se fâche avec les Stark ?

\- Quand vous avez trouvé Bran avec lady Sansa, il était au pied d'une tour ?

\- Oui, c'était une vieille tour presque en ruine. Il a dû tomber.

\- Y avait-il des fenêtres dans cette tour ?

\- Je ne sais pas, sûrement.

\- Et s'il avait vu quelque chose qu'il ne devait pas voir ?

Brusquement la princesse réalisa où son oncle voulait en venir. Surement que Bran a vu ou entendu quelque chose de dangereux. Les comploteurs s'en sont rendu compte et ont tenté de le tuer en le jetant du haut de la tour. Mais il a survécu donc le comploteur a retenté de l'assassiner en faisant croire que les Lannister étaient les commanditaires. Mais maintenant que Bran s'était réveillé, il risquait de raconter ce qu'il avait vu.

\- Mais il est encore en danger ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Et on pourrait à nouveau faire croire à notre culpabilité. Je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon moment pour que je m'attarde ici. On pourrait me faire passer pour un assassin.

\- Tu n'es pas un assassin ! s'exclama-t-ele, oubliant le vouvoiement de rigueur lorsqu'on s'adressait aux membres plus anciens de la famille.

\- Je suis un nain et les gens comme moi ont beaucoup de torts.

\- C'est faux. Tu es quelqu'un de très bien. Tu es juste…petit.

\- Et difforme.

\- Il y a des nobles tout aussi repoussants que toi et même plus, défendit la princesse. Je suis contente d'avoir un oncle comme toi.

\- Ah si ta mère tenait les mêmes propos que toi, je serais un frère comblé.

Cependant Myrcella s'inquiéta, dans ses veines coulait le sang Lannister. Se pouvait-il que les Stark la soupçonnent elle aussi ? Quand elle fit part de son inquiétude à Tyrion, ce dernier éclata de rire.

\- Dans ce cas, tu serais une excellente comploteuse. Tu serais parvenue à pousser Bran du haut d'une tour puis à le trouver en bas avec ta camarade. Tu aurais ensuite engagé un tueur pour qu'il tue Bran en t'arrangeant pour qu'il te blesse et t'innocente au passage. Désolé de te décevoir Cella mais cela ne te ressemble pas. Puis si les Stark te soupçonnaient, ils ne t'auraient certainement pas montré l'arme du crime et tu aurais subi des interrogatoires bien plus musclés, tu peux me croire. L'histoire des Stark n'est pas tendre et ils sont aussi rudes que leurs terres.

\- Mais lord Eddard va soupçonner ma mère la reine et oncle Jaime qui fait partie de la garde royale. Si ça se trouve ils vont même croire que Joffrey peut planifier cela.

\- Joffrey ? Ton frère est un crétin prétentieux, certainement pas un maître comploteur. Je retournerai à la capitale et on trouvera le coupable. Après tout, il s'en est pris à toi et ni ton père, ni ta mère ne laisseront passer un tel affront.

\- Mais vous, mon oncle, qu'allez-vous faire ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Reste sur tes gardes et aide Bran à retrouver la mémoire. Le choc de l'accident lui a fait perdre ses souvenirs mais certains pourraient lui revenir.

\- Je ferai attention, c'est promis.

\- Et sache que tu n'es pas en danger. Tu t'es juste trouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Je suis certain que les Stark ont renforcé la sécurité autour de chacun d'entre vous. Tu ne risques rien. Rappelle-toi que tu es une princesse, la fille de Cersei Lannister. Si elle pouvait, elle ressusciterait celui qui t'as blessé pour pouvoir l'assassiner de ses propres mains. Personne ne survit à la fureur de ta mère.

Elle sourit à son oncle. Il savait toujours trouver les mots justes pour la rassurer. Evidemment, elle aurait préféré qu'il reste quelques jours avec elle mais d'un autre côté, elle se sentait rassurée de savoir qu'il allait s'occuper de cette affaire. Elle et les gardes l'escortèrent jusqu'aux portes du château, au-delà s'étendait la cité de Winterfell. L'oncle et la nièce s'enlacèrent une dernière fois. Myrcella ne voulait pas qu'il parte mais les caprices étaient pour les enfants.

\- Et tiens-moi au courant de tout. J'ai dessiné le croquis d'une selle qui j'espère permettra au jeune homme de remonter à cheval. J'aimerais vraiment savoir comment il s'en sortira.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas mon oncle. Je vous raconterai sa première sortie si vous le souhaitez.

Un garde lui porta son cheval qu'il enfourcha avant de descendre dans la ville nordienne. Elle se rappela qu'il avait dessiné lui-même sa selle. Peut être s'en était-il servi pour imaginer le croquis de Bran ? Alors que le crépuscule arrivait et que le froid commençait à se faire plus mordant, Myrcella serra sa cape contre elle, regrettant de voir partir si vite un membre de sa famille.


End file.
